Devoid of Emotion
by Jounouchi
Summary: It's been just a few weeks since Folken came to Zaibach. After living in Fanelia, everything in this place is strange to him. Though, determined to become like the rest...will something prevent him from doing such? *Complete*
1. Adjusting to Change

The halls were dark. Much darker than even night time itself. Were it not for the occasional blue-tinted flames that danced about in sight, one could have lost their balance on even their own two feet. Shadows played a major role, looming eerily over the ceilings and opposite sides of the wall. Sometimes there were squeaks from mice or other creatures. Who knew what was lingering around in those halls half the time. This...was life in Zaibach...more specifically the floating fortress Vione.  
  
Folken couldn't say he had grown used to this new life. It was hard to adjust after coming from a flourishing land which thrived on life to such a horrid, barren place. No one seemed to possess any emotions at all. The Fanelian prince began to wonder if he, too, would lose interest in those things he once loved. He wondered if he would ever forget about his youngest brother...or that land he was supposed to rule over. He recalled questioning one of the sorcerers...one that studied astronomy mainly. One who's name was Jack. Though, the astronomer simply informed him that he would understand why everyone acted that way soon enough.  
  
The fifteen year old sighed, leaning against the wall. He found that Emperor Dornkirk was almost a frightening man. The things he spoke of...about changing fate and controlling destiny...they seemed horrid, yet awe inspiring all the same. To create an ideal future by use of machines, it certainly fascinated Folken. Dornkirk informed the 'nobleman' that he would need his aid in achieving this-for Folken had the power of Atlantis itself running in his veins. For now, he was placed as a sorcerer...given a cloak with a green collar. He found it highly restricting, and the others in this field were quite stuffy for his liking. He was a prince, not a lazy lapdog meant only for orders by this Emperor. Still, he couldn't blame him. It was because of Lord Dornkirk that he was still alive.  
  
A metallic claw-like arm protruded from the folds of that cape. Crimson oculars danced over the articulate patterns and intricate weaves in steel. It had taken a lot of time to grow used to the lack of feeling in a single appendage. He often times had grabbed for things, and then had to look down to make certain he had them. It made everything more difficult and more of a chore than it once was, though Folken was sure he would get used to it. He was already becoming attached to the new body part, and if he thought on the optimistic side then he would realize that having no nerves in that arm could come in useful. Why...he could place it in the fires and let it burn...or he could hit things harder than he would have thought to before. But...why would he have any reason to do those things? Unless the boredom had gotten to be too much for him, which at that point he began to think it would.  
  
Within his good hand, there was a folder encasing various papers. One of the sorcerers had entrusted it to him, giving him his very first "project." Folken wasn't at all excited about that. He heard stories of how some of the scientists had kidnapped humans and did all sorts of horrible experiments on them. But, as Jack had told him...he needed to become numb to human emotion. The pleadings eyes and sobbing only made the jobs harder in the long run. Folken supposed that was the truth, though he didn't know if he would ever be able to just seal off such feelings. It wasn't as easy as gaining a metal appendage for such a purpose. Though, the sorcerers probably had chemicals for closing off affection and compassion...they seemed to have something for everything.  
  
Folken started up in his slow walk, growing more and more irritated by the encumbering drag of that cape on the floor. Rolling those eyes up in annoyance, he finally reached the desired place. A sign that read "Authorized Personnel Only" lined the door top, and being just what those words in red had printed out, metallic digits were used to punch the code into the side panel. With a buzz that made the Fanelian jump, the entrance slid open easily and the prince's lips parted as he caught sight of what lingered within.  
  
Cages upon cages were lined up against each other to create cells. Though, one might have expected animals to be locked within...this wasn't the case. Humans...real people were behind them. They were all surprisingly silent, but that was mostly due to the sedatives that were issued with each meal. Folken knew the routine well, and he knew they had people that they experimented on...he just didn't realize that it was this barbaric. To keep them all locked up in tight, little spaces and give them only a thin blanket to sleep on--it was torture! They must have been cold as Folken could even feel the draft through the very cloak that binded him. He closed his eyes tightly, condemning those feelings back. He had a job to do...and those lids lifted hesitantly as he peeked down at the folder in his hand.  
  
He opened the thick folds, and sifted through a few of the papers...pulling out the instructions. Folken skimmed over the paper, and sighed with a nod. So, he was simply being used to keep a certain person company until they were ready to use her. His brows furrowed. He was not a baby-sitter! The only person he had taken care of was his younger brother Van when his mother needed to attend to things. But, he had to do as he was told. The prince wanted nothing more than to complete Dornkirk's 'ideal future.' And it meant taking things one step at a time...so eyes began to roam over the tags on the cages...searching for the one who went by the name of 'Catherine Fern.'  
  
Folken looked over cards, mumbling them to himself as he went along, "Ernest Bancock, Armona Niche, Kenton Weice...ah...here we are. Catherine Fern..."  
  
Folken peered over the slumbering form. Oh...she was a beauty all right. The papers said she was the daughter of a wealthy nobleman in Basram, and Folken wondered for a moment what they would want with such a person. She couldn't be trained as a fighter...and they wouldn't use her beauty for anything. In Zaibach, beauty really meant nothing as no one paid attention to that sort of thing. Still, Folken found himself admiring the way the shimmering locks of light brown scattered across that blanket. Her features were soft and elegant, which was what would be expected from a woman of her class. Even he...a prince of the country Fanelia felt as though he paled in comparison with her. He wondered what color her eyes were for a moment, but then shook his head, the mop of bluish silver toppling over one of those eyes. He raised his right hand to sweep them away, but felt the discomfort of metal scraping against his forehead. That was going to leave a mark.  
  
The living hand reached up to collect the few droplets of blood that was shed due to his own clumsiness. That was just great...he was already doing something stupid before he even started this "project." But, Jack's words echoed throughout his mind. _Don't get attached to anyone in Zaibach. People come and go so quickly you don't even have a chance to say good-bye_. This poor slumbering femme was a true example of that. It wouldn't be too hard to close himself off to feelings...once he got past her beauty. It was probably only skin-deep anyway...given her stature. So, Folken would just do as he was assigned and stay there until morning...when the project itself would begin.  
  


* * *  
  


  
Dawn cracked it's way through Gaea, and spread light through the majority of it. Zaibach, however, went untouched by such a thing. It seemed as though no rays of sunshine ever peeked through the fortress, and especially the unwindowed rooms. Folken awakened to the agonized cries and wails of young children as well as pounding on the bars of those cages. He winced, and quickly rose to his feet, catching his gaze on pleading eyes from the various people. They reached out for him and begged for help...and Folken closed his eyes tightly to shut them out. He hated being so cold. Even when people were in trouble in Fanelia, he always stopped by to help if he could. Now, he was deliberately being cruel and heartless.  
  
As much as it killed him inside, he forced it back. Soon enough, the cries would go away and people would lose their hope in ever gaining the aid of this new face. He was just like "one of them" now, and it didn't matter what they did to try and get his attention...he would just leave them in there to die. Folken allowed those lids to lift and lips parted some as those eyes landed on a pair of piercing azures. Catherine was awake at that point, and she narrowed her gaze on him in a cold manner. Folken was almost appalled by this at first, but refused to show that. He could be every bit as cold inside! After all, as a Zaibach sorcerer...that was one of the 'job descriptions.'  
  
"Well...it seems you're finally awake..." Folken began calmly.  
  
"Yes...I am. Look...I don't know who you are...or why you're here...but you all disgust me. You and you're needles and whatever you do. Just look at these people! Look at their suffering! Are you inhumane?! Don't you have any sort of heart?!" Catherine's angry voice cut the new sorcerer off jaggedly.  
  
Taken back, the prince hardly expected such a violent temper. Still, he answered with smoothness. His tone lacked the emotional attachment needed to even began a hearty conversation, "Whether I do or not is really none of your concern. All you need to know is that I will be taking care of you...and that I am Folken..."  
  
"Great...just what I need...someone to look after me. I am fourteen year old! I don't _need_ a caretaker...but I suppose none of that'll matter to you anyway..." The youth rolled her eyes.  
  
"No...not really..." Folken busied himself with the water holster, unscrewing the top half.  
  
"Ugh! It figures...I hate you! All of you from Zaibach!"  
  
The prince lifted his gaze to meet with hers as a slow shrug was spared. He had to admit...he was doing pretty well with the uncaring thing. Though, her yells and rants were helping a lot in not forming any sort of sentimental feelings. As he had thought before, the beauty might have been there...but the personality was hardly anything to be desired. He finished with the removal of the bottle part, raising his gaze toward her. A hint of amusement danced within those eyes, but without the accompaniment of a smile...it sort of lost it's meaning.  
  
"And I'll get you some fresh water..."  
  
"Yeah...treat me like a pet...why don't you give me a treat while you're at it...?"  
  
"Only good pets get treats..."  
  
"Oh...you really are funny..._Folken_..." Catherine glared at him through those barred slots.  
  
"I wasn't really trying to be..." Folken looked toward her eyes with unmatched anger. "I suppose it was a side-effect."  
  
"Just go...and get out of my sight..." She spun away so her back was to him.  
  
Folken watched her for a moment or so longer, and then rolled his eyes upward with a shrug. He would never understand teenage women...no matter how hard he tried. Though, he never actually ran into a girl in Catherine's situation. However, he couldn't permit himself to care. Practicing what was preached, the young sorcerer turned in the opposite direction of her, starting off a couple of steps. He paused, and offered the words over his shoulder.  
  
"I will be back with your water, Catherine..."  
  
**  
  
Author's Notes: Eh...I just started writing while I was having a block on my other story...and this was what I came up with. I don't know if it's any good or not...and I don't know if I'm really gonna continue with it. It might be one of those things that I work on from time to time. Oh well, really depends on what people think of it ^__^;. Heheh, anyway...I wanted to take on the challenge of writing a Folken-fic. I hope I did all right...and I know this chapter isn't much...but it's just a foundation. I hope you enjoyed :D  
**


	2. Emotions break through

Author's Notes: Here's the new format, and this chapter's way short x_x;. I decided to just get another one up. Thanks to those of you who reviewed...and especially those of you who gave me that constructive criticism. That was much appreciated. It seems that people don't really give out much advice these days...le sigh. Anyway, enjoy this chapter even though it's kinda short. I promise I'll get back into the writing groove and try to come up with new chapters quickly. :D;  
  
  
  
The darkness of the halls swallowed up the new sorcerer as he took slow steps toward the 'laboratory' which was what the others called it. His eyes lowered to the water container that was gripped loosely in hand, and he allowed a sigh to escape him as he sank into thought. He wondered what they were going to be using Catherine for, and why it was necessary for him to be the one to 'watch over her.' He should have been involved with the larger tasks such as creating new guymelef devices, or learning about all the various Zaibach machines...not watching a younger female. Though, Folken began to wonder what was wrong with him. He was presented with the opportunity to watch over such a beauty...and there he was, thinking about things he should be doing...rather than what a 'blessing' he had been given. Oh well, this fortress most certainly had changed him, that much was for sure.  
  
Folken fit in the code for the lab's door, and it let out that hideous buzz that he had grown to hate so much, before it slid open. It was a bit brighter than the normal Vione rooms, but that was mainly because of the fact that light was required in order to see the experiments and chemicals. If it wasn't a necessity, he was sure they wouldn't even have it. Stares from the elder sorcerers weighed down on the fifteen year old's shoulders, and he turned his back toward them, as though trying to shield out the awkwardness that came from this. It was the same awkwardness that came from arriving in a school room late, and facing all those peer's looks of interest, but eventually it faded. Folken relaxed his shoulders, sealing up the door finally. It was then that he turned to gather up the beverage he had 'promised' Catherine.  
  
Bubbling concoctions were passed on the tables and several strange tools were strewn out for later use. These were all surpassed as the youth wound up beside the tank of nutrient-doused fluid. His living hand moved out to grasp the dropper and he gave a squeeze to the handle, watching as the water began to creep into the clear tube. Once it was full to a point where no more could be drawn in, he brought it back, and let the contents release themselves into that container. It only filled it about a quarter of the way, and Folken just repeated these actions until he decided it was good enough.  
  
"I see you've met with your first 'project'...am I right?"  
  
Folken jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion through the silence, but he carefully steadied the container to make certain none of it's contents spilled over, "You know you could have been a bit more mindful of what I was doing before you came and snuck up on me like that, Jack..."  
  
The blond-haired man allowed a seemingly amused smile to touch his lips at Folken's words, forcing that thick mustache to lift along with the corners of that mouth; but humor couldn't last long in such a dry environment. He cleared his throat, stepping forward to inspect the container, "I heard...there's a wealthy girl from Basram...and rumor has it that she's also quite pretty...and around your age..."  
  
"Rumors like that don't spread around with the sorcerers...you're just making that up..."  
  
"Well...yeah. But tell me honestly, kid...this Catherine girl that you're watching over. She is quite lovely, don't you agree?"  
  
"...don't you have some stars to study?"  
  
"Heh...you're changing the subject, Folken. Trust me...you oughta seek this out for a bit more than it's supposed to be. You're not going to get another chance like this...and she probably won't be in your life for too long before...you change."  
  
Folken eyed him in confusion. Change? What did he mean by that...?  
  
"What I do with my life shouldn't be any concern to you, Jack. I'm only supposed to be watching out for her...and nothing more. Which...speaking of, I need to bring this water back to the room."  
  
Jack allowed his shoulders to lift, "Fine...fine. I know I'm right. And I know you're going to regret it if you don't pay attention to my words."  
  
The Fanelian prince sighed, turning in the opposite direction, "Take care of yourself, Jack."  
  
"Already one step ahead of you, kid."  
  
Folken didn't even bother to respond to that as he moved briskly out of the lab area. He wanted to get out of there, but not because of the teasing he was suffering from. He was far used to getting that from his old sword master...Balgus. It never failed, if they were running errands for his parents...Balgus would make some random comment about Folken having his eyes on one of the women in Fanelia. Of course, if he ever admitted to it...he would surely suffer from a lecture about the dangers of falling in love at a young age. It seemed no matter what he did...he couldn't win. So, as it was probably best...the only way to escape was to just leave.  
  
The walk back to that 'prison' seemed longer than it really was. Accompanied by eerie shadows, and the occasional imaginary person...who was brought up by paranoia, Folken managed to make his way to the room where Catherine was being held. The door was opened in a similar manner to all of the other entrances and exits in Zaibach, and he closed his eyes as he stepped in once again. He absolutely hated this place, and he hadn't even been there often. It just went to show that it didn't take all that much to make someone loathe the caged containment room.   
  
He wandered inside silently, lifting those lids once again, yet he kept those eyes ahead of himself. Somehow, if he didn't look at the others...it made him feel a little better. Those booted feet came to a complete stop before Catherine's cell and he placed the bottle back in it's respectful place, turning it around and giving it a tug to make certain it was locked into place. Folken shifted back, finally lifting his attention toward the girl. She was still in the same position; her back to the opening and arms across her chest. He sighed somewhat, and then moved forward to place that good hand on the barred barrier.  
  
"You know, Catherine...being here probably won't be as bad as you think..." Folken allowed those words to escape him as he tried his best to comfort the angry girl.  
  
Her shoulders slumped some, and she sent a brief glance over her shoulder toward him, "I told you I wanted you to get out of my sight...I don't want to become 'friendly' with someone who's only keeping me healthy and alive for their own purposes."  
  
"I see..." He paused, and then began again with as little emotion as he could possibly cut out of his words. "Unfortunately, I can't stop coming around you. I was assigned to care for you...and that's what I must do. If you wish, I can just not speak to you at all...and I can just give you food and check up on you a few times a day..."  
  
Catherine's eyes widened, and she whipped around to face him, shaking her head quickly, "No...please...don't do that..."  
  
He was quite surprised by her words, and then tilted his head some in confusion, allowing a skeptical gaze to settle itself on such lovely blue eyes. Yet, he managed to compose himself, and he parted his lips to return with a few words of his own...only to be cut off by Catherine herself.  
  
"I mean...I just...fine. Come around...and don't talk to me. I don't need you anyway! I can deal on my own..."  
  
Folken's brows raised. Somehow, those words didn't seem so convincing...and it was strange in a way that he didn't even have to say a word for her to change her mind. Maybe his appearance was so disturbing that once she looked at him, she immediately decided his company wasn't worth it. But, Folken tended to believe it was because she didn't want to show her real feelings. And, for the first time...he found a new respect for her...for he too, was much like that. Of course, he still believed she was the same...more beautiful on the outside than on the inside where it really counted...though, he convinced himself that he didn't know much about her to make such judgments.   
  
"I will see you later in the afternoon, Catherine. Please...in the meantime, drink your water. It will keep you well..."  
  
"And if I don't want to 'keep well'...?"  
  
Folken shrugged at her words, looking toward her with a smirk, "Well, then I suppose you don't have to. It really wouldn't matter too much to me...it certainly would save me a lot of trouble, now wouldn't it, Catherine...?"  
  
"Have I ever told you...I hated your humor...?"  
  
"Yes, I believe you said something like that the last time we met."  
  
"And you continue to make jokes still..."  
  
"It wasn't exactly a joke. It was the truth, I suppose. I really must be on my way...as there are several things that require being taken care of..."  
  
"Mmmhmm...just go on and take care of them..."  
  
Folken allowed a muffled chuckle to stop in his throat as he turned on his heel. He didn't know quite why really, but arguing with her was quite amusing to him...and almost...fun really. It must have been because he was going insane. Jack warned him it would happen, but perhaps there was more behind it? Perhaps, and this was a strong perhaps...but what if he just enjoyed being around her in general? It wasn't as though he was in love or anything...love just didn't blossom over a few miets. But, maybe it was because he was so lonely and homesick lately, that this variety and such signs of life that wavered from Catherine were his only real way of relieving those feelings. Was he really that sick of a person that he enjoyed the arguments? Or was it really that those arguments were his only way of knowing that he still did, in fact, have some emotions left in his otherwise void existence. Whatever the reasons were, Folken almost began to look forward to returning there later, and he sent a final glance over his shoulder...which he could have sworn he saw Catherine drinking the water like he had advised.  
  



	3. Attempt to Flee

A few days had passed by slowly, and along with those days...Folken felt that progress had been made. Catherine was appearing more and more healthy from taking the proper nutrients she was instructed to, but as for their relationship-that still remained the same. Folken had made no efforts to speak with her pleasantly, and that was accompanied by Catherine's stubbornness about talking to him. Those days had gone on with only business talk so-to-speak...and at the moment, the fifteen year old dwelled on those thoughts of her. Seeing his 'project' alive and well, made him feel as though he was doing something right. Though, Folken inwardly wished he could hold some sort of conversation with her.  
  
As of lately, Folken had grown to miss his family...Van especially. If he could talk to someone who cared about it, that may have made him feel better. His little brother's birthday would be coming up soon. Six years old...he must have been very happy...and alone. Along the same time of White (Green-by the Zaibach calendar), a troupe of traveling gypsies normally came by to Fanelia. With the nice weather, festivities were held in the country for everyone to attend. Van used to love going to those with him. And, Folken enjoyed seeing the looks on his youngest sibling's face as a brilliantly decorated clown walked by.  
  
Those lids shut tightly, in hopes to seal out the memories, before he just sighed out his brother's name, "Van..."  
  
Folken brought his palm back, pushing himself upright on the bed of his. Those eyes darted around the small surroundings, and then locked on the mirror on the farthest wall. His lids lowered for a moment as he slid out of the covers, allowing those to drop against the uncomfortable mattress...but despite it's comfort level, Folken had still managed to find some way to sleep on it.  
  
Bare chested for sleeping relief, the Fanelian prince made his way over, stopping to stare at himself in the reflective glass. His attention immediately landed on the metallic shoulder, which branched downward to create a makeshift arm. It was raised slowly, and pressed against his image as those glistening silver digits clanked against the mirror's surface. He brought it back, cringing as one of the sharp tips happened to screech it's way along the glass. His eyes fell on the scrape that was left behind and he shook his head softly, immediately forcing the dead limb behind his back. If it was out of sight...it would make him feel much better.  
  
The left hand rose to comb through those silvery blue strands, laying them in some way that appeared semi-presentable. Though, Folken caught sight of the scarred over cut on his forehead. The one he had created himself that night he first met Catherine. A sigh escaped his lips as he backed up somewhat. It seemed no matter what he touched lately...it always seemed to get ruined in some way or another.  
  
"Well, Catherine, it's time for your breakfast..."  
  
Folken turned on his heel, first pulling the shirt over his exposed upper half. Then, the green-collared cloak was drawn over his body, and fastened where the single button slot was located. The fifteen year old took a good look at himself again, and then sighed. Everything seemed so different now...Folken looked so much different from he had in Fanelia. Maybe they wouldn't even recognize him if he went back there someday...? But why did he care? By the time he would ever consider going back to Fanelia, the world would be changed. Emperor Dornkirk would have achieved his ideal destiny...and all people would live in happiness. In reality, Folken would have been a hero to the world by joining Zaibach to begin with. And with those enlightened thoughts, the young sorcerer headed out of the room.  
  


* * *  
  


The experimentation area was dark as always, and upon entering...one could hear the occasional rustling behind the bars of the various cages. No one bothered to make vocal cries any longer, at least not when Folken stepped into the room. They knew it would do no good, so there was really no point in even trying. Booted steps echoed off the large walls of the area, and that sorcerer pushed himself forward, carrying a platter of the required foods which really weren't anything too appetizing. The scientist's "nutrient-injecting" process had made it so that any foods could be served...they didn't necessarily have to be "good" since they provided the efficient vitamins and minerals.  
  
Folken moved over beside the containment of Catherine's, and he glanced up at her slowly. She was sitting near the door, and she surprisingly offered the faintest of smiles in his direction. The sorcerer blinked at this, tilting his head in confusion...but, perhaps she had decided to make pleasantries. If that was the case, then he would follow along and do so as well.  
  
"Good morning, Catherine. Did you sleep well...?" He fumbled within the cloak to find those keys to the cell.  
  
"I suppose so...I don't really remember what happened after we got our evening shots..." The young lady instinctively rubbed the swollen lump of irritation where that needle had been injected.  
  
"I can only imagine..." Folken spoke with slight amusement.  
  
"So, what's on the menu today, hm? The same boring thing...?"  
  
"Of course...I really don't believe Zaibach will give you a variety...even for a special occasion..."  
  
"No...I suppose not."  
  
"Why are you acting like this...?" Folken raised a brow suspiciously.  
  
Catherine appeared taken back by the comment, "Huh? Acting like...what?"  
  
"I don't know...you're just being...oh...nevermind..."  
  
"Are you really that skeptical of me?"  
  
He chuckled, sorting through the key ring for the proper one, "From the way you've acted earlier...do I even have to say anything?"  
  
"No...but, I guess I want to make amends, Folken...you know...start over fresh..." The girl eyed the metal jumble with interest, waiting for him to just put the food inside. "I'm not going to be getting out of here anytime soon...and so there's really no point in holding grudges. What do you say? Is it a deal...?"  
  
The young sorcerer found his gaze locked on the irresistible, prismatic crystal eyes of hers. With such a beautiful stare...how could he refuse the offer? But, during his awe, those keys had slipped from his grasp and clattered to the floor with enough noise to force everyone in the other cells to jump from the sudden invasion of sound to their otherwise silent environment. He blinked, lowering his eyes to the keys for a moment, before he raised his attention toward her, allowing the first visible smile to break into his lips.  
  
"I think that would be a wise decision..."   
  
Folken kneeled down to scoop up the dropped item, and he rose to his feet, glancing over the ring until he found the proper key again. All of the rest were let go so that he could insert the right one into the lock. Catherine watched him intently as he twisted the thing completely, waiting for the audible click. Once that was heard, Folken reached up to open the door, though before he could do so...it swung outward on it's own, catching the side of his face quite roughly. The sorcerer grimaced, dropping the platter of food to the ground, but his attention quickly snapped toward Catherine as she eased out of the cell. Her eyes widened as she found he noticed her, and went to run...only to find that the pink skirt of her dress had caught on the sharper edge of the barred door.  
  
Folken scowled. So he had been double-crossed. That was her intention the entire time, and since she was stuck he took the opportunity to move forward. The good hand was the first to come out and grasp at her shoulder. Though, Catherine was quick and she brought her elbow back to stun the Fanelian as she tugged the dress free. The skirt was hitched up so that she could run easier, and she managed to get forward a few steps while Folken stayed behind to regain himself. Once he did, however, he took off after her. There was no way he would screw this project up just because Catherine outsmarted him.  
  
The girl skid to a halt at the door, and she whimpered, pounding against it. This escape attempt had provoked several cries from the prisoners, but Catherine could only worry about saving herself. Folken was gaining on her, she knew that he was...and she searched quickly for any way to just open that damned door. Unfortunately for her, the sorcerer had caught up, and he instantly moved those arms around her to prevent the lady from going any farther.  
  
"I don't think that was very fair of you..." Folken growled out those words bitterly. He didn't much care about morals at the moment...and all that Balgus had taught him of treating the opposite sex gently...had been disregarded.  
  
"Let go of me!! Get off!" Catherine struggled, but then her gaze landed on the inhuman arm of the prince's and she let out a shriek of fright. "You're a monster! A beast with a metal limb!"  
  
His features shifted to a hurt expression as she said that. It was...true wasn't it? He was nothing but a monster...and because of that, his grip loosened. Catherine took the opportunity to wriggle free and was about to pound on the control panel, before Folken seized her arm with those clawed digits. They accidentally dug into her sensitive flesh, forcing the blood to come forth and not only stain himself, but the ground beneath the two of them. The "project" instantly let out a cry of pain, and that just branched off into sobs as she fell back into the fifteen year old's arms.  
  
"Shh...Catherine...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you..." Folken inwardly knew he was breaking down that emotionless wall he had built up, but he had to. He had to comfort the poor girl. "Here...I'll clean it up for you. We can go back to my room...and get it all patched up nicely. If you just don't try and run anymore..."  
  
He received a nod of agreement from Catherine, and he allowed a small smile form on his lips as he moved forward. The proper code was placed into the panel on the side, and that door slid open. Folken took the opportunity to lead her out, which the door shut behind him. The fourteen year old sniffled within his arms, and shuffled along with defeat. Her attempt at an escape had failed, and she was beginning to feel like she would be a prisoner in Zaibach forever. Though, her eyes started to roam the surroundings. Everything outside of the labs were unfamiliar to her, since she hadn't even been conscious when they brought her there. It was interesting to see just how much more gloomy the Vione was. Her eyes then lifted to the "monster" who had a firm grip of her. Perhaps she could just get away then...but no. It didn't seem fair after Folken had offered to help.  
  
They rounded a few more corners, until they apparently reached the chamber of Folken's. He kept the living hand on her shoulder while the metal one reached forward to turn the knob. He didn't want to touch her with that one...he didn't even want to bring it out of the cloak, but had to in order to get that door opened. He gave her a gentle push, just to urge her inside on her own, and Catherine followed the nudge, easing inside the private corridors of the sorcerer monster's. It seemed fairly normal...which surprised her. She had almost expected the room to be pitch dark with a single coffin in the center where Folken slept, but no. There was a bed, and a dresser...and a full length mirror on the side.  
  
Folken stepped in behind her, and he closed that entrance off, just in case any of the sorcerers saw him out with Catherine. They probably wouldn't approve one bit if they knew she had left her cage. He simply moved to the adjoining bathroom, pausing as he motioned to his bed.  
  
"Feel free to sit down if you would like..."  
  
She nodded to his words quietly, and carried herself over to the mattress, sinking onto it. It was so much more comfortable than those blankets, and she got a good feel for it, readjusting her position in several ways. As for Folken, he was busy in the other room, gathering the proper items. Afterward, he wandered out into the main area, pausing beside the bed as he looked over everything.  
  
"Here we go...this may sting a little, but it will clean the wound very well. It's a special chemical that the sorcerers--"  
  
Folken cut himself off, realizing his words were falling on deaf ears...for Catherine had fallen asleep on his bed.


	4. Calling a Truce

Feminine lashes raised slowly, allowing the view of an unfamiliar room to come into sight. Lids dropped apparently trying to get some more rest, though realization shot through the female's body, and she jolted upright, glancing around the chamber in confusion. Frantic cries were let out, and upon seeing a shadowed figure, a scream escaped the youth's lips. This was immediately muffled by the warmth of a hand.  
  
"Catherine, shhh..." Folken soothed, waiting for her to calm just slightly. Once she gave in and relaxed, the sorcerer brought his arm back against his side.  
  
Immediately, Catherine shot an accusatory glare in his direction, "What did you do to me?! Where am I! Why did you bring me here?!"  
  
The teenager released a heavy sigh. Perhaps he took the hand away too soon, though Folken couldn't help but watch on in some amusement as she searched her body to make sure her clothing was still in tact, "I didn't do anything to you...well...certainly not like _that_. But I had cut your arm. I brought you back to my room to patch it up...don't you remember...?"  
  
"N-no..." She looked at him in confusion, and then toward the bandaged biscep.  
  
"It figures...you slept for about a day straight. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up..."  
  
"A...d-day??"  
  
"Uh huh...and I just didn't have the heart to force you back in your cell when you were asleep...so I waited for you to wake up on your own..."  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes, and muttered sarcastically, "You're a real savior...my hero as a matter of fact."  
  
Folken chuckled, moving to the opposite side of the room. A platter of some sort was lifted off the stand, and instantly the smell of food...real food, tempted Catherine to move forward. He sank beside her, lifting the cover to reveal a breakfast composed of toast, a piece of melon, some milk, and a few plump sausages. Those topaz-hued eyes raised toward Folken in question, which he simply nodded an answer. A grin seemed to brighten Catherine's features and she dug into the food hungrily, not even bothering to think about whether or not it could be a trap, or if it could be poisoned. It seemed good, and that was the only thing that mattered to her at that point. But, luckily for her, Folken had delivered this meal with the best intentions...so that she could actually have something pleasant before she was forced to return.  
  
Folken pushed himself off the bed and moved toward his dresser. He felt the weight of a stare on his back and he looked over his shoulder at her. A brow arched in confusion, but he pretended to be the least bit interested as to why she was watching him and simply glanced ahead of himself, finding "fascination" in the markings on his bureau.  
  
"Why do you have a metal arm...?" Catherine broke the silence between them.  
  
The sorcerer tensed, bringing the claw out of his cloak so that he could study it. Somehow, her words just reminded him of how strange it really was, but Folken didn't feel like getting into the conversation about how the appendage came to be, so he simply shrugged, turning to face her, "It looks as though you're memory's returning...you remembered that much..."  
  
"That's not an answer to my question, Folken. And besides...don't you owe me for hurting me? Answering that would pay the debt..." Catherine grinned some, pushing the empty tray aside.  
  
He sighed in defeat, "I lost it in a fight against a dragon." Well, that was the short and condensed version of the truth.  
  
Catherine blinked and then burst into a fit of laughter, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." She finally calmed herself.  
  
Folken narrowed his eyes, "What was so amusing about that?"  
  
"Well..." She started, trying with all her might to suppress the chuckles. "It's just...picturing someone as puny as you fighting a dragon was sort of funny. And why would you do a stupid thing like that anyway?"  
  
The youth scowled, "It's not as though I had a choice! My father died...and I had to go through the dragon trial."  
  
"Dragon trial? What are you talking about?" Confusion glazed over Catherine's features.  
  
"The dragon trial. To become king of Fanelia..." Folken spoke absently, allowing those eyes to rest on the wall across the room.  
  
Catherine's jaw dropped, "F-Fanelia? Wait a second...Folken...Folken Fanel?"  
  
He closed his eyes, giving a grave nod as he sank to the ground, leaning against the bureau, "Yes...Folken Lacour De Fanel...that was my birth name. One that I can no longer use in Zaibach."  
  
"Why...?" That came out as a near whisper.  
  
"Because I no longer am that person...on that day I lost my arm up until right now, my life started over from scratch. Folken Fanel is dead. Now, I am to pick up here, where fate itself has brought me. This is all for a better future. And besides..." Folken looked up at Catherine's interested expression. "Van will make a more kind and gentle Fanelia. Better than I ever could have..."  
  
"Oh...Folken..." For a moment, the young girl had found herself speechless. She tried to think of anything that could console the sorcerer, but nothing came to mind...and before long Folken himself had cut her off.  
  
"Why don't you get yourself in the shower, hm? It's been a while since you've had a proper shower...it'd give you sometime to clean up before I bring you back..."   
  
And with those words, the topic of the prince's past were officially dropped. Catherine offered a soft nod to him, and without any objection, she made her way into the small bathroom. Folken found it almost odd in a way how she agreed, but paid it no mind, deciding it was best to take the blessing and not to question it. In a few moments, he heard the shower water begin to pound away at the bottom of that tub, and the prince took the opportunity to clean up the mostly emptied tray, save a few crumbs here and there.   
  
_She must have really been hungry..._ Folken thought with amusement. _Maybe I can make this a habitual thing. Sneak her out for breakfast...and... ...what am I thinking? There's no way I can do that. This is the last time. Besides, I wouldn't want to do that. Catherine is just so stubborn and irritable, and the only reason she's not being like that is because she feels sorry for me or something. I don't want her sympathy. I just want to live my life as a sorcerer...and follow through Emperor Dornkirk's plans. Is that too much to ask...? Or am I going to be tormented everyday by thoughts and emotions from the past? Van...mother...Balgus... Catherine. I can't help but care about her on some level. Perhaps it's her situation...or maybe just the fact that she's helpless and all alone. I feel like that. Or I did...until I met her...   
  
I don't know what I'm thinking anymore...I better stop. She's only supposed to be a project...nothing more...nothing less. I'm just going to end these thoughts right here...  
  
  
_Catherine allowed the water to beat down on her nude form, watching a few warm droplets as they rolled themselves along her arms and circled around the drain once they had dropped off. She stole a peek at her exposed flesh where the bandage had been. Five little pinprick holes were a bit swollen and irritated from the water that trailed over them. She grasped a cloth, enveloping a bar of soap within the folds. A lather was worked up and brought along the marks...the evidence that Folken had hurt her. But, that was the furthest thing from her mind. She sighed, bringing the soapy rag along her skin and let her eyes close as thoughts began to circulate.  
  
_Maybe I misjudged him. Maybe...maybe Folken is different from the rest here. He **is** different! He proved that when he mended up my wound. He may have inflicted it, but it was all in good reason. I **did** try to escape after all. I shouldn't have done that. But...if I hadn't, I wouldn't be here right now...would I? Folken claims it was fate that brought him to Zaibach. Maybe, it brought me here too. Fate...really is a funny thing, isn't it? To think all of this time a prince has been right her. The prince of Fanelia...  
  
_Catherine laughed somewhat, laying her soaked head against the shower wall, "A _handsome_ prince..."  
  
  
"Catherine, are you almost done?"  
  
Folken's voice caused her to jump and she quickly turned so that the suds could wash away from her body, "Y-yeah...in just a miet!"  
  
The young lady rushed the rest of the cleaning process and then climbed out of the tub, turning off the water. Catherine brought the towel along her body to dry, and then old clothes were thrown on smoothly. She leaned over the sink, twisting her strands so that some of the excess water could be wrung out. Deciding it was good enough, she slipped her feet into her shoes and drew in a breath, turning to the door. But, she paused, whipping around to take a look at her reflection. Digits carefully combed through the chestnut locks until she was satisfied with her appearance. The girl, then, moved to the exit, opening the door slowly.  
  
Folken looked up, canting his head, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Catherine smiled faintly, but let it fade from her lips as she nodded slowly, "I suppose."  
  
"All right," He nodded as well, stepping toward the door. The knob was turned and pulled inward, revealing the dark Zaibach halls. Catherine felt Folken's gaze on her; she knew he wanted her to go first. And sure enough, he spoke up the words. "After you..."  
  
The girl wasn't quite certain whether he was being gracious...or cautious. Folken was just so unreadable, so good at keeping things hidden. There was no way she could hate him after all the things he told her, but she really couldn't like him either. He was the one keeping her captive. How could she have been so wrong about him all this time? So many questions burned in her mind, but all she knew was that she needed to start walking out of the room. Catherine took a few lithe steps into the darker area and she looked back, seeing much to her reassurance that Folken was close behind. The warmth of a touch surrounded her shoulder. Nudged forward by the young sorcerer's urging, she allowed herself to be guided back to that prison.  
  
Silence accompanied the two down the twists and turns in their path, but sadly they wound up at the all-too-familiar door. Catherine watched as steel fingers pressed in the numbers. Were she thinking straight, she might have memorized the code, but all she could regard was the way those inhuman digits could bend and move like real ones. Breaking her concentration was the opening of the mechanical door. The caged people glanced up swiftly, though immediately appeared disinterested. They should have known _they_ would return eventually. Aware of the looks, Catherine shrank back against Folken as he moved her along to that empty cage.  
  
It was then that the fourteen year old realized she was going back to her entrapment. Her eyes filled with tears and she hung her head defeatedly. She had a small taste of freedom and she wanted more. She just wanted to turn around and run out of that room, but for some reason she couldn't find it in her heart to do so. Along with Folken's aid, she climbed back into the cell, putting up absolutely no resistance as she sank onto the thin blanket. The cage door was closed and clicked to show it locked. The sorcerer watched her for a few moments, debating whether or not to say something, but he essentially decided against it. Things should just go back to the way they were...and he didn't have any reason to believe she wanted him around. And so, Folken turned to leave.  
  
"W-wait!" Catherine had been studying his actions and decided it best to stop him.  
  
"What is it...?" Folken looked back at her calmly.  
  
"Will you...will you be coming back today?" Her voice was rich with desperation.  
  
The sorcerer raised a brow, "Yes...I'll have to give you your food and check on you...is that all?"  
  
"Y-yes..." With her words, Folken started to go and Catherine quickly prevented him from doing so. "I mean, no..."  
  
He blinked, stopping once more. His attention was directed fully on the girl, "Well...?"  
  
"It's just...I just..." Catherine struggled with her thoughts for a moment. "I think that I was wrong about you. I made judgments before knowing the truth and I'm sorry, Folken. I really am."  
  
For a moment, Folken seemed to smile. But, those expressions cleared and he dipped his head once, "Thank you, Catherine..."  
  
"Folken?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Do you think...that maybe...we can start over new? Maybe become friends and put all our past judgments aside? I...I really could use a friend here. So, perhaps we could...well..."  
  
He chuckled some for the first time in a while, "Maybe, Catherine. So long as you don't pull any tricks like you did yesterday..."  
  
Catherine smiled, "All right. Well then...I'll see you when it's lunch time, Folken."  
  
"Yes...you rest up and drink some water until then. I'll be back for you. Good-bye, Catherine..."


	5. Making Plans

"There's something almost...nice about a storm..." Folken stared over the rail of the balcony wistfully as the storm clouds began to mold and mesh together throughout Gaea.  
  
"Uh oh...it happened already. The kid's gone nuts..." Jack remarked with a grin.  
  
The young sorcerer raised his attention toward the astronomer and smirked, "Think what you want...but, I'm being serious. It's dangerous to stand out in..."  
  
Jack immediately cut him off to joke around, "I'd say...with a metal hand like yours, you'd be a real live lightning rod all right..."  
  
Folken rolled his eyes, looking toward him, "You're really not amusing..."  
  
"Aw...you know, Folken, if I don't keep my humor I'm gonna lose my sanity here," The man offered a cheshire grin. "Just like you have..."  
  
"Anyway!" The teenager tried to return to his previous topic. "A storm may be dangerous to go out in, but if you're far enough away from it...it's almost tranquil to watch..."  
  
"Maybe...but who's gonna actually hang around and watch it? Unless you're bored off your ass..." There was a snicker. "Or insane..."  
  
"I am _not_ insane..." Folken sighed. There really was no winning with Jack.  
  
"Okay, okay...." He raised his hands in mock defeat. Though, he leaned in closer and gave a nudge to the youth's side. "Maybe just _in love..._"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me...I saw you, Folken! I saw you escort that girl back to the containment room. Were you getting a little--"  
  
"Ugh! How can you even be a part of the Zaibach sorcerers?"  
  
"Because of my superior knowledge in starts and planets. Name off a constellation, any one...and I'll tell you not only the names of the stars that compose it, but how long they've been in existence and the expected life span of each--"  
  
"Fine...fine. I understand now. But no, Jack. I am not _in love_ with Catherine. I wouldn't pursue anything like that. Not with the circumstances..." Folken eyed the rain as it pounded downward.  
  
Jack tilted his head, "But you like her, right?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Well, Folken?"  
  
"I suppose. She really is a nice and sweet girl...not that I notice such things, but it's hard not to with Catherine. We agreed to try for a friendship, but I'm beginning to think that, that was even pushing things a bit too far. I'm supposed to be her caretaker, Jack..."  
  
"So...it's happened before? Sorcerers have fallen in love with their subjects..."  
  
"Has it?" Folken looked back at him with interest.  
  
"Well...no..." The man admitted. "But, that doesn't mean it can't! You should go with your feelings and instincts on this. If you want her...then go ahead and take her. Don't worry about what the others think...if you feel like this is your shot at true love...then you better go for it, Folken..."  
  
A clap of thunder sounded, and the sorcerer glanced toward the thick, grey clouds, "Sometimes...you _do_ know what you're talking about don't you?"  
  
"Well, of course! But does this mean you...?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"But you just--"  
  
"It makes sense what you say. But...I'm not looking for a romance with Catherine. I'm not looking into things that can't and shouldn't be. I'm with Zaibach for a reason...and that's a better future for Gaea, Jack. My love life can be put on hold for that. Surely you understand..."  
  
The astronomer sighed, "Looks like those sorcerers have gotten to you more than you think, kid. I just hope you can pull free before it's too late for you..."  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


Folken had returned to Catherine's cell promptly at lunchtime, if not a bit earlier. He was feeling rather pleasant and almost looking forward to seeing her again. Really, he didn't know why. Perhaps it was his conversation with Jack or what had happened with Catherine beforehand. But, he was leaning more toward the fact that he didn't have anything else to look forward to in Zaibach. Things were so desolate and hopeless, but for some strange reason, this project he was assigned to take care of shined light on the situation. Folken had someone his age that he could talk to...and possibly become friends with...which now, he intended on striving toward that-seeking one type of comfort he so desired.  
  
Catherine seemed to be just as glad to see the sorcerer himself, and she watched as the door was opened. A smile was shared between the two and Folken slid the covered tray of food into the cage. The cell was then sealed off, and he stepped back to regard her. She looked up at him slowly, before she scooted forward to the plate. With a tilted head, the girl inched one hand closer, curling fingers around the lid's handle. It was raised and she gasped, staring over the various array of lunch foods. A surprised glance was shot toward Folken, who could only smile in response.  
  
"Folken...?"  
  
"I thought you could use another good meal..." He motioned her to go ahead and start it.  
  
Catherine gladly took him up on his offer, picking some meat off a piece of chicken. It was popped in her mouth and she closed her eyes with enjoyment, reopening them to glance up at the sorcerer, "Thank you..."  
  
"It's no problem..."  
  
There was a silent pause; the only noises were the near-quiet munching on carrot sticks that Catherine busied herself with.  
  
"Catherine?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I've been thinking..."  
  
"About?"  
  
"About us..."  
  
The bone clattered against the tray, and Catherine looked up at him quickly. Though, she immediately masked her nervousness, clearing her throat unceremoniously, "Oh...? Well, what about us?"  
  
"Maybe we can make a habit...of taking you out of your cell at times. You could...eat supper in my room, or maybe stay there the night..." Folken spoke, but his eyes widened as he realized what that might be suggesting. "Not...saying...that I'm trying to get you in there for any other reasons...besides your comfort. I thought it would be nice for you to get out of here for a change..."  
  
"Well..." She started, quite unsure of how to react. Though a warm smile crossed her lips. "I'd love to. Whenever it's good for you, Folken."  
  
"How about tonight?" The teenager tilted his head, moving in closer. "I could sneak you out of here when everyone else is asleep."  
  
"But, how would I know...? I mean...we do get the nightly injections..."  
  
"You have to remember that _I'm_ the one in charge of you..." He smirked for a moment, and then continued with the apparently thought-out plan. "When the time comes to give you one of the injections...I'll simply fill the needle up with the nutrients and insist on giving it to you instead of the other sorcerers. They'll agree, I'm sure. And even if they don't...the one for you will be already filled with the substance. It won't harm you...and you can pretend to fall asleep with all the others. Once they're gone...I'll take you out..."  
  
"And you thought that all up by yourself? I'm impressed..." Catherine replied smugly.  
  
Folken chuckled, "You'd be amazed at what plans I can come up with. Anyway, do you think we could pull it off?"  
  
"I'm sure we could...I can tell already we'll make a great team," The girl winked, finishing off the last of her food, and quickly covering the empty plate again. "Do you think we'll be able to have a good supper?"  
  
"If that's what you want..."  
  
"Mmm...all this food is just so good. Of course I want it!"  
  
"Well then you'll have it. Today is our day, Catherine. A celebration of bitter feelings being thrown aside...maybe I'll even get a bottle of vino if I can...no promises, however. But, I'm going to prepare...it'll work...I'm sure it will..."  
  
"I trust you, Folken..." A genuine smile came across her lips.  
  
This forced a grin of Folken's own, "I'm glad...and I promise I will be back for you later..."  
  
"I'll hold you to your word..."  
  
Folken smiled faintly, and then opened the cell to retrieve the tray. Once that was done, he offered a wave to her and headed off. That night was something to look forward too. The sorcerer felt quite pleased with how well that went over. And, perhaps even that night would be one to remember...he would just have to wait and see. So, as he walked out a whistle sounded from his lips...one of a familiar Fanelia tune.  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes: I don't know all too well how this is progressing :/. I might be throwing things along a little fast, but this is going to be one of my shorter works. Feedback of any kind would be much appreciated...so please do review if anyone's out there...reading ^___^; hehe, if not...I'll finish this up anyway...no use in leaving a story unfinished eh?**  



	6. Evening settles in

**Author's Notes: Oi, sorry about the delay in getting a chapter posted. I've been having horrible writer's block, and as the time passed it didn't get better. Today, I just sort of picked up a pen and said..."Okay...I'm gonna add another chapter to this story" and well...here it is...heheh. I'm not exactly sure it flows well, but ah well...that's the normal awkwardness that comes out of a period of writer's block.**  
  
  
The clouds were accented by bright orange outlines as night drew nearer and nearer. Everything was much more calm than it had been before with the storm, and life was just tucking itself away slowly in the folds of an evening blanket, getting ready for its daily rest. However, Folken defied those natural ways, busying himself in the labs with a few "experiments" he had wanted to try. The sorcerers allowed him to do so, since science was what they lived for. It was their duty to figure out various things for Emperor Dornkirk. Knowledge was power, and the key to success in this case.  
  
The fifteen year old sorted through several chemicals and his eyes roamed over his shoulder. When he was certain no one was paying attention, he swapped one of those sedative needles with the nutrient-filled one. That was then set in Catherine's spot and he smirked inwardly, going back to his "work." After a few moment's pause, he released a rather melodramatic sigh. Shaking his head, Folken stepped away from the table, making one final inspection of his pretend experiment.  
  
"No...I suppose that just won't work. Oh well, I'll try it again tomorrow..." He caught the others attention and turned to face them. "Would I be able to issue the injections with you tonight? There were a few strange things I noticed when I was in there earlier and I would like to check up on them..."  
  
Two of the men exchanged looks, before they nodded silently to Folken's request and motioned toward one of the needle trays. Folken moved over, conveniently grasping the one he knew Catherine's was on, and then he shuffled out with the rest. It was all too easy. He couldn't get over how well it was going, and soon he would be in there to gloat to the girl about it. He was almost excited, but he wasn't quite certain...he could really be. Excitement was just such a strong emotion, and ever since he had been in Zaibach, the only feeling he had a great abundance of was depression. Maybe that would all change for the better...? He certainly hoped so.  
  
But, before thoughts could even flourish further, the group of sorcerers arrived in the room. Folken almost immediately headed for that cell, but recalled his excuse to the others and walked toward a randomly selected cage. His head tilted some and he appeared pensive, but then he reached in, giving that person their regular injection. He continued to do this with a few of the others until he reached Catherine's. Her eyes were wide, reflecting fear and nervousness inside of them. Folken offered her a reassuring smile as he lifted the final needle from the tray. Fingers crept around her arm and he allowed the tip to pierce her flesh. Only a sharp breath was drawn in from the pain, and Catherine shivered as she felt that moisture push itself unnaturally into her bloodstream. Though, she kept up her end of the deal and lay back smoothly, closing her eyes in a feigned sleep.  
  
"There..." Folken commented softly, sending a glance to the sorcerers who were close to finishing as well. He leaned in to Catherine, a whisper unveiling past his lips. "Once I bring the tray back, I'll get you out of there."  
  
With no real way of knowing for certain whether his words were heard or not, Folken just had to assume they were and he turned silently toward the rest, wandering out after those men. Catherine opened an eye to watch everyone filter out and she released a sigh, laying still for the time being. She refused to move an inch until Folken came back. The girl had really underestimated him. When they first met, Catherine believed so strongly that he was like the rest. It was amazing how things could change so dramatically in such a short space of time. A small smile crossed her lips at the thought. Yes, perhaps this was the beginning of something truly wonderful.  
  
Not even a second later, the door had opened. As much as Catherine just wanted to leap up and see whether or not it was Folken, she had to remain still...just in case. Those footsteps drew closer to her cell, only to stop completely before it. She didn't need any more proof than that, and so she sat up quickly, letting her gaze settle on the teenager. A large grin curved upward and she clutched the bars tightly.  
  
"Folken! You're here! You're really here!"  
  
"Shh...don't talk so loudly, do you want everyone to know I'm taking you out of here...?"  
  
"O-oh...sorry..."  
  
The cage was unlocked and Folken offered one hand to her with a grin, "Well, then...shall we be off...?"  
  
Catherine beamed, sliding her hand easily into his own, "We shall..."  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


Supper had been a complete success...as far as Catherine's enjoyment went. She never dreamed she could eat so much and still have enough room for more. Oh, and the vino. The vino was superb. Now, she knew why it was the liquor of choice for almost everyone in Gaea. But, she wasn't allowed all that much. Once she had started to become a tad wobbly while pouring a glass, Folken had to take it away. Hours passed by and they had spent that time talking. It was a good conversation making many leaps and changes, but never halting for an awkward moment...or silent pause.  
  
"It'll be my brother's birthday soon. I wish somehow...I knew how he was doing..." Folken finished up his thought, staring at the ceiling with his hands clasped behind his head.  
  
"Why don't you just go and visit him?" Catherine suggested, laying on her stomach.  
  
"I can't go back to Fanelia..." He sighed.  
  
Fingers absently pulled some lint from the blanket, "Then write him a letter?"  
  
"I can't...I just can't let him know I'm alive."  
  
"Why not?" Catherine looked up at him.  
  
"If I did...I don't know. I just feel like I'd be letting him down. If I had died in the battle with the dragon, that would be one thing. But, I was saved and chose not to go back. I ran away from my duty as the Fanelian Prince. I just don't want Van to think of me as a coward, I suppose. I was his hero...his role model. To just look at his face when he knew I let him down...I just couldn't bare it," His eyes shifted to meet hers.  
  
"Why did you do it, Folken? I mean, really? I'm sure you didn't want to stay here at first..."  
  
"You're right. I didn't really _want_ to stay. But, I suppose I felt obligated. Emperor Dornkirk saved me from a certain death, and he had wanted my help in return. I felt I owed him...and Zaibach. But, not only had they saved me...they gave me this..." Folken lifted the metal arm from behind his head.  
  
Catherine watched his actions and gasped slightly once the claw was displayed. The sorcerer glanced over at her, sighing as he lowered it to his side.  
  
"I'm sorry, Catherine...I didn't mean to scare you..."  
  
"N-no...no! You didn't scare me....it's just strange...and different. But, I...I really think it's nice, Folken. In it's own...strange, claw-like way...it's beautiful..." She scooted closer, taking the steel digits in her own. "Just like you..."  
  
He looked downward to their hands, and then up at her, "I can't...feel anything in it though. It's dead to me...but perhaps this is the one part of my body that's the most like I am..."  
  
"That's not true, Folken. You know it's not. Maybe it was a few days ago, but not now. You've changed now, don't you see?"  
  
Folken sat up slowly, taking a moment to think on a response, "Well, I...I suppose that might be true. I do..._care_ about you, Catherine..."  
  
"Do you?" Her features seemed to brighten.  
  
"Of course I do. You're really the only person I can talk to around here. Like this, I mean. The others I can talk to about scientific experiments, but not on a personal level. I feel that I can trust you...and open up to you..."  
  
"Oh! Oh, Folken!"   
  
Before he even knew what happened, Catherine's arms were flung around his body. He blinked a couple times, and then hesitantly raised his own to hold onto her. He wasn't quite sure what he had said to create such a reaction, and didn't even know why this embrace felt so awkward. Was it because of her...? Or was it because of him? Folken knew he hadn't exactly hugged anyone since he had been there in Zaibach...so, this was the first time for a while. Perhaps that was the problem. Those eyes lowered to her form, and she drew back just slightly, still remaining fairly close as her gaze locked on his.  
  
"Folken, I...um...I really like you. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I really do like you a lot...you're very kind...and handsome...and smart. And you're really fun to be around..." Those topaz-hued spheres averted from him, and a visible blush spread across her cheek bones.  
  
The teenager raised his brows, and then set his lips together. He didn't know what to say...or how to respond, so one palm just moved hesitantly over her back. Sighing, Folken shook his head, "Catherine, I...I don't think that it's a wise idea for you to like me. I'm not someone who you really _should_ get yourself involved with...I'm supposed to be taking care of you...so that they can do horrible things to you. Tests...and experiments, on human life..."  
  
"But I like you..." Those words were stated as though it was the most important thing in the world, which to Catherine at the moment, it probably was. And her eyes raised to him again, brimming with tears that just seemed to want to break free.  
  
"I'm not sure what I can say to that...I'm not sure what I _should_ say to that...please, Catherine...just give me some time to think about everything. Don't expect a response from me right now. You should rest though..." He brought the living hand over her strands, and guided her to the pillow. Preparing to get off the bed, it surprised him once he felt his arm clutched.  
  
"Folken, please don't go far...stay here with me until I fall asleep. I need...to feel close to someone. I haven't in so long..." She looked up at him in a pleading manner.  
  
Sighing with defeat, he nodded in response, and then lay back, allowing her to rest her head against his chest. His gaze dropped to her form, and then raised to the opposite wall. What...was he going to do?  



	7. Folken's Vow

**Author's Notes: Wow, I know...another chapter, already? Heheh, I got inspiration! :D:D. Thank you for your reviews, I shall do my best to keep 'em coming quickly! Especially since I want to get my other story up on FF.net as soon as this one is finishing... ;D. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**  
_  
  
All right, Folken...what should you do...? On one hand, you've got this beautiful girl...who you could agree to develop something that would probably be...really nice with. On the other...you've got you're fate. The very reason that brought you here to Zaibach...what should you do...?  
  
Well, I could always try to keep both. It might be difficult, but I'm sure if I could come up with some plan it would work! But, what if the sorcerers take her out when I'm not there to stop them? What if they find out? It probably is against the rules to do something like this...still, I don't want to hurt her.  
  
What about you, you idiot?! How will you feel if you just let this go...?  
  
Well, I never really thought about that...I told Jack that I didn't like her in **that** way. I suppose it was partially true. I mean, he was implying that I just wanted to have a little fun with her...  
  
And do you?  
  
Hey, you should know! We're the same person. Ugh, this is pathetic. I'm arguing with myself in my head...anyway, I still need to figure it out. What am I going to do...?  
  
Oh, you ask me like I know all the answers. If you like her enough...go for it. Isn't that what Jack said...?  
  
Yeah, but since when do I listen to what Jack says?  
  
Maybe he knows what he's talking about for once. It's worth a shot, huh? Now, why don't you leave me alone for the rest of the night...? I'm tired.  
  
Fine...um...good-night, Folken.  
  
Yeah, yeah...'night...  
  
Maybe Jack's right. I **am** going insane...  
  
  
_

* * *  
  
  


Folken had stayed up the majority of the night before, dealing with his inner thoughts. So, it was only natural that he would be sleeping in late. He wasn't really needed in Zaibach, and hadn't even thought for a moment that the other sorcerers might notice Catherine was missing. He just dropped off to sleep at some point, and hadn't awakened since. Though, it was about time he started to do so, and awareness was returning to him. The first thing he noticed was that he was holding onto something soft. A blanket? No...it was different. Smooth and warm. One lid lifted, followed by the other...and they opened wide once they landed on Catherine. He remembered having her there for the evening, yes. But, what he hadn't remembered was how he managed to tangle himself up with her.  
  
It must have been a subconscious turn of events. Something that Folken had done during his sleep. And judging by the peaceful expression on Catherine's face...she hadn't minded at all. He looked down at her sleeping form, taking a moment to study her, really study her. Her features were tranquil and soft, almost childlike. Seemingly so innocent, Folken couldn't help but smile somewhat. As odd as it was, she reminded him of Van. The way Van appeared when he was finally taking a nap underneath one of the trees out back. He was always such a gruff little boy, but once he was asleep...everything seemed to change somehow. Such was the case with Catherine. It wasn't as though she acted tough, especially lately. But there was something much more soft...much more beautiful. The living hand raised to run over chestnut bangs, and she shifted some beneath his touch, releasing a contented sigh.  
  
Folken smiled down at her and then allowed his eyes to roam the chamber. His gaze settled on nothing in particular and he just tried to sort out the various conflicting feelings he had buried deep within himself. Pondering the previous night hadn't exactly worked out to his favor which left him fairly confused afterward. The only difference between the night before and now, was that now he was fairly confused...in the morning. He wondered how late it was, but then those eyes widened in sudden realization. He had to get her back there and quickly. Folken's hand lowered, giving Catherine a light shake. She stirred a tad, but just went back to her dreaming.  
  
"Catherine..." He nudged her again.  
  
She didn't move.  
  
"Catherine, wake up!"  
  
Still, there was no progress.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Folken thought for a moment. Yelling would draw too much attention to his room, which was something he didn't want, especially at that time. He had to take a much more subtle approach, rather than shaking her violently. Though, before he could come up with any other solutions to this problem, Catherine's head turned upward to face him and her lips parted slightly. The sorcerer found his gaze locked on them and he bit on the inside of his cheek. Would that really be a wise idea? Well, it wouldn't mean anything...just a wake up kiss. Something that he could blame as a last resort to rousing her from sleep. Folken narrowed his eyes in resolution, before he wetted his lips, slowly lowering his head to her own. Clumps of silver-blue fell over his features and eventually his mouth connected with her own. He was stunned at how delicate those plush tiers could feel. After a moment of holding the kiss, Folken found himself even more surprised...that Catherine was returning it.  
  
His lids cracked open and he snapped away from her quickly, clearing his throat. Catherine opened her eyes, staring up at him for a long while. A smile touched her lips and she threw herself at him, flinging her arms around his neck. Folken's eyes widened somewhat and after a bit of flailing, he went tumbling off the bed with Catherine atop him. One lid closed painfully, yet he still found himself hugged by the girl.  
  
"Folken! Folken, I'm so glad..."  
  
"Glad...?"  
  
"That you like me too!"  
  
"What? I never said--"  
  
"You didn't have to. Just by kissing me like that, you proved it. Oh, I thought you did like me. And now I know for sure!"  
  
"W-wait, Catherine..."  
  
"Now we won't have to be so lonely and when I get out of here I can introduce you to my father. I'm sure he would like you since you're the prince of Fanelia. And then, I could convince father to let you and I get married...and then we--"  
  
"Huh?! Marriage...? I...think you're going a bit too far, Catherine."  
  
"Oh! Hehe," She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but I'm just so happy you feel the same way about me!"  
  
Folken shook his head quickly, "You misunderstand, Catherine. I never said that. And I didn't mean to make you think that when I kissed you. I was only trying to get you to wake up. I'm sorry, I just don't feel the same way about you..."  
  
"But...you...you went through all the trouble of bringing me in here. I thought that meant...that you..." Catherine's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry. I told you, I needed time to think about it...I couldn't just make that decision over night. There are many consequences involved in this situation and I can't just jump into something like--"  
  
"I don't care, Folken! I don't care because I...because I love you!" And with those words, the fourteen year old pushed herself up to her feet and took off out of the room.  
  
"Love...me...?" Folken sat still for a moment, dumbfounded by her words. It took some time to register that she had run away from him, but once it settled in, he swiftly pushed himself up to his feet. He had no way of knowing for certain where she had gone, but followed a few instinctive twists and turns until he skid to a complete halt near the Vione's balcony.  
  
Sure enough, Catherine stood there silently. The morning air pushed its way through soft brown strands, causing them to billow out in his direction. Sunlight played gloriously over her form, illuminating the pale skin with its lively glow. Folken noticed a few crystalline droplets descend from her cheeks and sparkle all the way downward. He sighed and then took a step forward, which caused Catherine to tighten.  
  
"Leave me alone, Folken! Go away! Go back to your room and just let me be..."  
  
"No. I can't do that. Look, I'm supposed to be watching you and keeping you safe..."  
  
"I don't care about any of that anymore. I just want to go back home and be with my family. I just want someone to care about me and hold me. Unlike you, Folken, if I could go back home...I would. I'm sick of my life right now. Sick of all the horrible things and I just want it to end!" She climbed up on the rail, and then glanced back at him. "Good-bye, Folken. Things should be easier for you without me around..."  
  
"Catherine...stop!" He moved forward again.  
  
"Don't come any closer to me! Just stay back there..."  
  
There was another step in advance, "You don't want to do this really. You had ample opportunity to jump before I arrived...but you didn't."  
  
A soft breath caught in her throat, and her brows twitched together as she just glanced over the other side, toward the ground below. The majority of her wanted to leap down, and for once be free of all of this torment the Vione was bringing to her. Still, she remained frozen in her spot for whatever reason, and any will to jump left her body once she felt the warmth of Folken's live hand lay itself upon her shoulder.  
  
"Come back, Catherine. Let's get you back to my room where you can calm down for a little while. Perhaps some breakfast...would help?" Folken offered a faint smile, trying with all his might to make her feel better.  
  
Catherine glanced back at him, and then closed her eyes, forcing all the tears to scatter from them. She looked toward him again, and then admitted silent defeat by climbing down to the floor once more. Suddenly, her frame was pulled up against Folken's own, and she felt his arms surround her tightly. Lips parted some, but then closed as she allowed her entire body to relax in the embrace.  
  
"You little idiot...did you think that killing yourself would make matters any better...?" Folken furrowed a brow, but continued to hold onto her...almost as though never wanting to let her go.  
  
"I...I didn't know what to think. I just...wanted to escape. From this place, from you...from my feelings..." Those words were whispered, and she couldn't contain the tears anymore, even by closing her eyes. "I don't want to be here, if it means just feeling so sad all the time. I thought that you could give me happiness...because I really do love you, Folken...I really do..."  
  
"Catherine..." He spoke quietly, and then blinked as her body went lax in his arms. "Catherine?!"  
  
One hand raised, brushing her forehead, and those eyes widened. The girl was burning up from fever. He didn't know why he hadn't realized it before that she was ill. And so, Folken quickly changed his position, gathering her in his arms, and lifting her so that he could carry her back to his room.  
  
"I will take care of you, Catherine. Not because you're my responsibility...but because I care about you. Please...hang on..."  



	8. Realizing Feelings

**Author's Notes: Sorry for not having this chapter out for a while. It seems life has taken over my...life o_O; between job problems and stuff, I haven't had enough time to pick up a pen and write. I'll try and get things out...but I'm not making any promises. I do want to finish this story, and I'm determined to do so...but um, that's about all I have to say. I hope you enjoy :D.**  
  
  
  
A few days had passed by, and Catherine's condition didn't change. Folken managed to keep her stable and used various chemicals to make certain her fever didn't rise dangerously high. After a very heated discussion on the first day, the sorcerers gave in and allowed him to keep the girl in his room for observation. Though, despite that, all he could do was make certain she was comfortable. Folken had brought a chair over to the bed side and stayed there to watch over her. He felt responsible somehow, like it had been his doing that made her ill. And who knew really. It very well might have been.  
  
Maybe it would have been best if Folken had just left their relationship strictly project-based. But, he wasn't so certain he could have done that. There was some sense of happiness that was created within him just to see her smile or have a good time. He enjoyed her enjoyment and hearing her laugh. A solemn expression crossed his features as he moved the live hand forward to take her own. More than anything, he just wanted her to wake up.  
  
"Still haven't moved an inch, have ya, Folken?" A familiar voice sounded from the doorway.  
  
"Who gave you permission to come in here, Jack?" Folken didn't even look up; just kept his eyes focused on Catherine.  
  
"As long as sleeping beauty's locked away in here, you're room is neutral territory. That's common knowledge between all the sorcerers...how's she doing anyway?"  
  
"Still no change..."  
  
"None at all? Man, and here I thought that love was a powerful thing..."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Come on, Folken...think. You're a sorcerer, you should figure it out. If you love her enough, you can get her to pull through...I'm sure!"  
  
"Love..." The fifteen year old sighed, hanging his head. "Love is what brought about this fever in the first place..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Jack, Catherine loves me...she said so herself."  
  
"Well, way to go there, buddy! I knew you could do it!"  
  
"But, I don't love her back. I told her that and then she fell ill."  
  
"Ya don't say? Well, then...you're stupid!"  
  
"Stupid?!"  
  
"Uh huh...for not admitting how you really feel about her."  
  
"But, I _don't_ love her."  
  
"I just don't believe that. Would someone who wasn't in love sit by all miets of the day, just waiting...hoping that some girl would just wake up? This is all on you, Folken. Be true to your heart and that way...she'll wake up. Trust me on this one. I know I'm right about ya."  
  
Folken sighed, looking back to Catherine's form. There was still no sign of progress in her features and she was growing paler by the day. If he didn't act quickly, the girl was going to die.  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


_"I...I didn't know what to think. I just...wanted to escape. From this place, from you...from my feelings..."  
  
_Folken closed his eyes tightly. No matter what he did or thought, he couldn't get over Catherine's solemn features the very day she fell ill. It had been replaying in his mind over and over, especially then since he had been alone with her for a while. His head bowed and lips pressed together.  
  
_"I don't want to be here, if it means just feeling so sad all the time. I thought that you could give me happiness...because I really do love you, Folken...I really do..."  
  
_He released a sigh and dwelled back on the last time those feelings were present. Those eyes closed slowly and everything faded into darkness. Soon, a light sparked through and the blackness slowly melted away...revealing a place that was rather familiar.  
  
  
  
_The sun was high up in Fanelia that day. It was one of those times where the warmth of those golden rays caressed exposed skin and felt just wonderful to sit out in. The roof of the castle made this especially ideal. From up there, the entire kingdom could be seen. Not close enough to scrutinize every small detail, but just good enough to see roof tops and specks of people below. Folken smiled to himself as he looked over everything in silence. Though, a bit of stirring on his lap forced him to glance downward.  
  
His youngest brother, Van, was nestled somehow against his chest and between his crossed legs. Apparently after a bit of discomfort, he decided to move around. Folken didn't mind much. He rather enjoyed the peaceful expression on the sleeping child's face. The night before had been an eventful one what with the vigorous training with Balgus, and then the long discussion with his father about being prepared for the dragon trial. Of course, Folken knew why he was being pressured like that. Word had it that Goau was ill and growing weaker by the day. Fanelia needed a king at all times, and he had to be ready to face the dragon. But, truth be told, Folken hated the fighting.  
  
This was what he would rather spend his lifetime doing-looking out for Van and keeping him safe. It made him feel good in a way to have someone to protect like that, someone who would look up to him as a role model. Folken brought his right hand down atop his brother's head, moving his palm over the tousled mop of coal. Van shifted a tad and let a peaceful expression cross his face during that sleep. It was almost amusing how the only time the boy looked remotely tranquil was when he was asleep.  
  
After a few moments, Van yawned, opening his eyes and blinking for a moment to get adjusted. He then looked up at Folken with a smile, "Morning..."  
  
The elder prince tilted his head toward his brother, "So, you're finally awake, huh?"  
  
Van nodded sleepily, stretching out, "Are we gonna go horseback riding later?"  
  
"If that's what you want to do..."  
  
"I do. We can bring our bows and arrows out too...and try and catch something for supper tonight!"  
  
"We could try..." Folken chuckled, leaning back slightly. "I'm not exactly sure we'll be successful."  
  
"We will...because you'll be out there."  
  
"I'm glad you have all that confidence in me, Van. I just hope I don't disappoint you someday when you're expecting something and I can't come through with it..."  
  
"That won't happen!" Van shook his head in protest, and followed his gaze to the city. "I couldn't not like you..."  
  
Folken spared a glance toward him, before he shook his head absently, "You never know what will happen in the future..."  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"Nevermind..." The older of the two laughed somewhat, ruffling his brother's hair.  
  
Van scrunched up his nose, raising his hands to bat away Folken's own, "Stop."  
  
"You want me to stop, huh?" He continued to mess up the strands, ignoring the boy's squeaks and pleas, until suddenly he did halt those actions. But, that was only so he could let fingers dance along Van's sides, causing him to squirm and giggle from being tickled. After a few moments of hearing his brother's begs for mercy, Folken stopped with a laugh. "We oughta get you inside and cleaned up if we're gonna head out into town."  
  
Both stood up, and Van wrapped his arms around Folken's leg, "Promise me you won't go away, brother. That you'll stay with me always...even when we're all old..."  
  
Blinking, Folken was taken by surprise, though his gaze lowered to the lad, "I...I'll try my best to keep that promise, Van..."  
  
  
_The scene broke abruptly, leaving Folken a tad disoriented and sore in that chair. Lids opened slowly, and he glanced around for a moment. It must have been a dream. A dream from the past, which he had been having several lately. Though, it reminded him of those days back home...those days when everything was so carefree. His gaze settled on Catherine for a long moment, before he spoke up.  
  
"But, I failed him. I failed Van...one of the most important people in my life. And now, it's happened again. I failed you, Catherine. I was supposed to take care of you...and keep you safe. But, I can't. Maybe it's just my destiny to fail people like this. Maybe, I'm only supposed to hurt people that I lov--"   
  
Folken cut himself off abruptly. The sudden pause forced even his heart to stop for a brief second, before it pounded furiously. Did he really mean what he was going to say...? Was Jack right all along, and he was only realizing it now...? Maybe, it was the key to waking up Catherine...and waking up his own emotions that seemed so dead beforehand. The fifteen year old scooted closer in the chair, and leaned in quietly. A breath was drawn into his lips, and he summoned up all the courage he possibly could.  
  
"Catherine...I..." His words trail off as his fortitude wavered, but he narrowed his eyes and forced himself to blurt out the phrase. "Catherine, I love you...!"  
  
Folken's let a breath catch in his throat after the sentence was said, and he just observed Catherine quietly. There was nothing at first, which made him slump a bit. His efforts had been all in vain it seemed, and he lowered his gaze to the floor. Though, a slightly painful moan sounded, and his eyes lifted to the bed. Catherine was stirring a bit at that point, and those brows trembled as it seemed she was fighting to regain her consciousness. Folken's lips parted in wordless surprise, but he just remained silent. Those lashes fluttered a tad, before she glanced around weakly.  
  
"Where...am I...?" Catherine questioned.  
  
"You're...you're awake!"   
  
She blinked, and looked toward him, "Yeah...what's going on?"  
  
_Jack **was **right. It was because of me...it was my love all along. _"You were struck with a fever. I've been taking care of you...you must be simply famished...I'll get you something to eat."  
  
"Folken..." Catherine paused, squinting her eyes to watch him. "Are you...crying?"  
  
True, a few tears of joy had escaped the corner's of his eyes, but he refused to let that show. As a man, he still had his pride to maintain after all! So, Folken shook his head with a smile, "No...I've just had something in my eye. It's all right though...I'll get you something to eat and drink..."  
  
It was over...and Folken felt a great sense of relief at that. She was going to be all right, and live on. But, now there was the real challenge at hand...and that was, dealing with his feelings for Catherine.


	9. Making It Official

After a few more day's time, Catherine seemed to be recuperating nicely. She was eating well and up on her feet from time to time, and Folken was making certain she had the proper nutrition needed after coming out of such a state. The amazing thing was that the fever had completely vanished rather than gradually decreasing to its normal temperature. It was a miracle far beyond physical science...or was it just the power of love?  
  
At the current moment, Folken was headed toward the lab to report Catherine's status to the sorcerers. He left her behind in his room, guarded by Jack. In all honesty, Jack was the only one around there that he even remotely trusted...out of the madoushi anyway. But, keeping a level head through it all, Folken stepped into the dark area. His eyes darted over the group of cloaked men...before they landed on the head sorcerers. The few important madoushi were watching over experiments, but they had their eyes locked on a cluster in the corner. Stepping closer, Folken noticed the men were crowded around a person. In such a dim lighting, it was nearly impossible to tell whether that person was male or female. But drawing nearer to this proved that the reasons behind the undeterminable gender were not because of the lighting, but for other reasons...awful reasons.  
  
This poor person had been hooked to one of the fate alteration machines, allowing various chemicals to pump into it's body. The nude form had human breasts, but the lower portion was some grotesque combination of genitalia. Clumps of hair began to drop from the creature's forehead, leaving balding patches behind. Folken couldn't watch the rest, and quickly averted his gaze from the scene until he heard a dull thud. His eyes raised slowly, and he saw that the person had finally died. It must have been a bad reaction...or simply too much. Either way, it was probably better that death had seized them...otherwise their life might have been far worse.  
  
"It has failed once again..." A voice pointed out bluntly.  
  
"We must keep trying. The experiment to alter an entire human sex must be completed. Perhaps a lesser dose..."  
  
The rest of the sorcerers branched off into a conversation about such while others dragged the marred corpse away to dispose of. With a cringe, Folken took a step forward, approaching the head sorcerer who went by the name of 'Helio.' He was a rather odd-looking man, who had beady eyes and the only hair on his body was a strange, triangular-shaped beard. He looked up as Folken approached and then waved away the others he was speaking with so that he could give his entire attention to the younger of them both.  
  
"What is it, Folken? Do you have any advice on how to successfully complete this process?"  
  
"No. I came to report Catherine's condition."  
  
"Hm? Well? Has the girl recovered from her fever?"  
  
"Yes, she is growing stronger by the day and soon I know she'll be at full health."  
  
"Good. Now you can return her to her cell at once."  
  
"Wait a miet! I don't think that's such a wise idea. She's become stronger, yes. But, she still has a ways to go. I think it would be best to keep her in my room until she recovers completely. She couldn't possibly get well in an environment such as the containment room."  
  
"Very well then, Folken. She is your responsibility. But keep this in mind. We call the shots around here. When we want her for an experiment, you are to turn her over peacefully. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Folken nodded slowly, "Yes."  
  
"Good. Now then, go and nurse the girl back to proper health."  
  
  
  
Folken returned to his room and paused in the doorway. Peeking inside, he noticed Jack sprawled out on his bed with Catherine seated cross-legged on the edge. She was doubled over laughing from some story the astronomer was feeding to her and hands raised to wipe the tears away from her eyes. First to spot Folken, Jack sat upright, putting together a quick conclusion to his tale.  
  
"And so, that's why they named me the astronomer!"  
  
Folken arched a brow, "I see you two are having fun..."  
  
"Oh! Folken!" Catherine dried her eyes completely, killing the giggles. "That didn't take too long."  
  
"No...the sorcerers were occupied with an experiment. But, you can go now, Jack."  
  
"Hey...why don't we have a party...the three of us? It'd be fun!" Jack suggested.  
  
"You can go now, Jack..." Folken repeated himself dryly.  
  
Jack pushed himself upright with a 'humph', turning toward Catherine, "See...told ya he didn't have any sense of fun."  
  
Catherine did all she could to keep from laughing again, and Folken narrowed his eyes, motioning toward the exit. Jack sent a grin toward the sorcerer, nudging his side on the way out. Rolling his eyes, the teenager ushered the man out the rest of the way and closed the door behind him. He then turned to face the 'project' who bit down on her lower lip, trying to grow serious quickly. An awkward silence fell over the two, and Catherine was the first one to break it.  
  
"So...how did it go?"  
  
"The sorcerers want me to put you back in the cell once you're completely recovered..." Folken moved forward, but shifted self-consciously. "Do I really seem boring...?"  
  
Obviously taken by surprise, Catherine cleared her throat, "No, of course not! You don't bore me..."  
  
"Oh? Then I do...have a sense of fun that makes me not...so boring?"  
  
"I'm sure you do, if you'd let it out. You're always looking so solemn, Folken. You have a beautiful smile, and I think you should let it show more often."  
  
"Beautiful smile, huh? There's a new one. Everyone else always referred to my 'good-looks' when they didn't want to answer me straight out."  
  
"Hey! I'm telling the truth here! The smile comes from being happy and that's one thing I want to see you...being."  
  
"You make me happy...whether you know it or not. I don't have my family anymore. You're really the only thing I do have."  
  
Awed by his words, Catherine just stared at him with a smile across her lips. Folken just decided to continue with his thoughts through her silence, sinking onto the bed in front of her. His living hand was raised to press against her forehead.  
  
"It seems your temperature's gone down quite a bit. I'm glad to see you're improving."  
  
"Jack said it was you who made me get better..."  
  
"Oh? Well, Jack's always saying stupid things to get me in trouble..." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"I like him. He's funny..."  
  
"And aggravating...and nosy...and..."  
  
"Folken, be nice! He's one of the most friendly sorcerers around. Besides you, of course."  
  
"You're entitled to your own opinion."  
  
"_Folken!"_  
  
"What...?"  
  
"You like him. I know you do. But, let's not talk about Jack right now. I want to talk about us."  
  
"_Us?_ There's an 'us' now?"  
  
"It's a very _possible_ us. Jack got me thinking..."  
  
"I thought we weren't going to talk about him anymore."  
  
"We're not. I'm just referring, but anyway...listen. Jack got me thinking about you and me. He said that a relationship would be good for you. It would loosen you up..."  
  
"I don't want to be _loosened_..."  
  
"Folken!" Catherine whined.  
  
"Sorry..." The sorcerer mumbled.  
  
"Anyway, I think Jack was right. You obviously care about me. And you won't tell me what you said to wake me up from fever, but I have a feeling it was important...and it had to do with us being a, well, _us._"  
  
"Catherine..." Folken sighed and let his voice just die.  
  
"Folken, I love you! I'll shout that out for everyone to hear if you want me to. I just...want to give this a try..."  
  
"It's easier said than done...you know? There are many obstacles standing in the way. And, I just don't want you to get hurt in the end."  
  
"But, that's a risk I'm willing to take. Don't you see?"  
  
"I think Jack's been filling your head with nonsense."  
  
"No! This is me talking here. Folken, I love you...I love you! I LO--"  
  
Catherine was suddenly cut off by Folken's warm mouth on her own. Her eyes widened, and her body tensed up. But, the tension was slowly released and she melted against him. Lashes lowered over her crystal blue eyes, and her hand raised to meet his cheek, laying there. The sorcerer brought his arms around her to pull the body closer to his own, and his live hand moved into her light brown strands, combing mindlessly through the silken tendrils. He didn't do anything with his metal arm, just left it in that spot on her mid-back. It was best to leave the non-human part of him out of this. Lips lingered together for a moment or so longer, before Folken parted from it...and then gave a soft, follow-up peck. After that, he pulled back completely to allow Catherine time to regain her composure.  
  
"F...Folken?" She breathed out his name in question.   
  
"If...you're willing to take those risks, then I suppose I am too. We can start a relationship if that's what you want..." Folken offered her a warm smile, which faded quickly from his lips. "Oh, and Catherine...?"  
  
"Y...yes?"  
  
"About before...what I said to you when you were ill..."  
  
"Mmmhmm?"  
  
"I told you...that I loved you too."  



	10. Growing Closer

**Author's Notes: Eh, AOL's being screwy...and I'm having formatting problems...like some things aren't italicized when they're supposed to be. Or centering isn't made. It makes me almost want to do this in sheer html format just to try it. e_e;. But anyway, as always...I hope you enjoy...since it's been a while since I've had a chapter out. Though, I have a feeling this story's gonna be in for a serious re-write x__x **  
  
  
  
Morning inevitably arrived, and after a big supper the night before, Catherine and Folken fell asleep in each other's arms. Folken wasn't about to say that the whole relationship thing was easy. There were several awkward should-we-kiss moments, and even more times when conversation was hard to come up with. But, sleep was something they could very easily do. Just cuddle up real close, and enjoy the feel of one body against the next...and fall away into the dream world. Though, all dreams do come to an end eventually, and it was because of that, that Folken was slowly waking up.   
  
It didn't at all feel unnatural to be holding Catherine like that. Several times he climbed into bed with her...and no...not for any other purposes...other than to hold onto her. The live hand raised so fingers could move through the subtle waves of her hair. He didn't want to do too much...just because she needed her rest after all. But, Folken wondered if he made the right decision. Was it being selfish to want to be with Catherine? Or was he doing it to be fair to her...? On one side, it seemed so beautiful and sweet, but on the other...it seemed cruel. He still needed to bring her back to the sorcerers if they wanted to experiment on her...and what kind of a boyfriend would do that to their beloved?  
  
Before he knew it, Catherine had rolled away from him, releasing a yawn as one hand rubbed lightly at her eyes. The other hand created a loose fist against Folken's chest, and slowly the arm moved away. Once all sleep was pushed away, Catherine raised her attention toward the sorcerer beside her, and she offered him a light smile. That smile was returned to the best of Folken's ability.  
  
"G'morning..." She mumbled sleepily, leaning her chin forward to rest against the center of his chest.  
  
"Good morning, Catherine..." Still so very formal. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Like a baby..." The girl smiled contentedly.  
  
Laughing softly, he nodded, "That's good to hear."  
  
"I'm looking forward to so very many times waking up beside you..."  
  
"Don't go planning our future on me. This has only been a one day thing. Not even that..."  
  
"Oh, but it feels like forever..." Catherine peeked up at him, and then grinned coyly. "So, what's for breakfast?"  
  
"When you're not ranting about how much you love me...it's all about the food huh? Sometimes, I think you're just using me..." Folken smirked.  
  
"I would never use you!" She quickly rolled over, reversing the positions so that she was atop of him.  
  
Blinking in surprise, he cleared his throat nervously, just deciding it was better to sit there doing nothing, rather than do something stupid with her on him like that, "O-oh?"  
  
"Mmmhmm..." Fingertips tapped their way along his chest...moving up it slowly before she paused, and quickly leaned in to steal a kiss.  
  
Folken pushed lips back against hers lightly, and drew back so that it couldn't progress any further, "Well, if you want breakfast, you know you're going to have to get off of me."  
  
"Aw, and here I was thinking I'd just make you drag me all the way down to the cafeteria..." She giggled, finally rolling onto her back.  
  
The sorcerer rose to his feet afterward, and brushed away a few wrinkles from his outfit. He spared a glance toward his reflection in the mirror, and then toward the closet of clothing and cloaks. Picking out a choice, he looked toward her, then down to the clothes again.  
  
"Uh, I'll just get changed in the bathroom..."  
  
"Oh ho ho, scared of showing off your body, now are you? I bet you're really sexy beneath it all..." Catherine gave him a saucy wink.  
  
"Er...yeah. I'll just...go now," Nervously, Folken darted for that bathroom.  
  
The door was sealed behind him, and he let out a breath of relief. It was just far too much for him to deal with in a moment's time. Maybe, he would get used to it...but all those comments she had been making about his body got him rather flustered and embarrassed, not to mention curious. Maybe, she was suggesting something. Maybe, all this playing meant that she wanted something from him.   
  
God! How could he even think that! Folken shook away the thought, and sighed. He was only a fifteen year old boy after all, but he was far more mature than all of the other ones. He didn't need...that. Clothes were shed from his body, and replaced with the clean ones. He straightened himself out a bit more, combing through the silver-blue strands and then dealing with the normal cleansing activities, before he moved out once more. Catherine was of course waiting for him, seated upright with a gentle smile across her face...one that Folken couldn't help but return. He pulled on his cloak, and inserted the button into it's respective slot, a skill that took many days to perfect with that metal claw.  
  
"So, are you going to get something different...the same thing, what...?" Catherine tilted her head.  
  
"I'm not sure, I'll decide when I get down there..." Folken replied, making his way for the door.  
  
"Oh...? So, it's going to be a surprise. I like surprises..." She nodded as a matter-of-factly, offering him a wink.  
  
The sorcerer chuckled, "Well, I hardly think this is a surprise that merits anything..."  
  
"I find joy in the simplest of things, you should know that about me by now."  
  
"Sad but true...I _have_ noticed that about you. I suppose it's a nice way to be. It's how my brother used to be..."  
  
"Van...the youngest prince of Fanelia. See, I know your country...even though I'm from a big one like Basram. I always read about places like that, you see...I really liked what I heard about Fanelia. Simple, but nice. It had a type of...familiarity about it, as though I just...belonged there. It may have been a small country, but that has nothing to do with it's beauty...isn't that right?"  
  
Folken glanced away, "I suppose you could say that..."  
  
"Do you...miss your homeland...?" Catherine watched his expression change to an even more solemn one, if such a thing was possible. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up, should I?"  
  
"No, it's all right, Catherine. I just don't really...feel much up to talking about it now. I'm sorry. Maybe, someday...I'll be able to speak of my routes again, but for now, I just don't feel as though I have a right."  
  
"Oh...well, still, Folken. I'm sorry...really sorry..."  
  
He offered her a smile, "Don't worry about it. I'll get us something to eat now, all right? Just wait right there...Jack will be close by if you get lonely and want to speak with him."  
  
"Okay..." She nodded. "Then...I'll see you in a bit, hm? Hehe, with my surprise meal and everything...I can't wait!"  
  
* * *

The day progressed on as most days often did, only the hours in this one seemed to go by much quicker than they ever had for Folken since he had gotten to Zaibach. He didn't spend much of the time at all doing experiments as he should have been, but rather he was with Catherine, enjoying her company and talking away as evening began to settle in. It brought him back to those days before Zaibach, before the failed dragon trial. It reminded him of how life used to be...and most importantly, it reminded him what it was like...to have fun.  
  
Catherine and Folken chose to eat their supper with Jack's company, since after having laughed so much...Folken really didn't mind the presence of the otherwise annoying astronomer. And the amazing thing was, the three of them actually had a good time. True, they had to suffer through a few corny jokes, but all in all, it was rather enjoyable. They allowed Jack to stay around for a quite some time until finally kicking him out for rest as they said. Really, Folken had only wanted some time alone with his new 'girlfriend.'  
  
And so, at the current moment, Catherine had discarded her tattered dress, and was wearing Folken's sorcerer cloak, which she looked absolutely ridiculous in, but she insisted on keeping it on. She claimed that it was rather comfortable, which Folken somehow doubted since he knew what those things were like...and really knew at that, because it was a part of his everyday attire. The teenager, however, was relaxing on the bed, watching her admire herself in the mirror on his wall. He chuckled somewhat, shaking his head.  
  
"You know you look silly in that..." Folken pointed out.  
  
"I do not!" Catherine protested. "I think it looks good on me. Much better than it does on you..."  
  
"Well, I'm not arguing with you there..." He snickered.  
  
"Besides, I think I could pass off very well as a sorcerer..." She held up her finger and struck some random thoughtful pose.  
  
"Sorceress..." Folken corrected. "The female version of the word is 'sorceress',"  
  
"Blah...sorcer_ess_...you men and your sexist...words!" Catherine stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"You are truly childish..."  
  
"It's not like you don't like it. I bring out the child in you, and for being...you, that's a really good thing."  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
"I know so...! You're forgetting who you're talking to here!" Catherine beamed. "Catherine Fern, the noble daughter of Lord Jonan Fern...and next in line for the Fern dynasty...provided, I found myself a nice rich prince...who would court me, and then eventually marry me. Ooo, and he has to be handsome too...a definite must..."  
  
Folken felt his cheeks grow a bit hot, as he lowered his gaze with an embarrassed cough, "Marry, huh? Well...I don't know...maybe you need to start looking for more handsome princes to fit the role."  
  
The girl flopped on the bed beside him, throwing her arms around him, "I don't want anyone else...just you. Only you..."  
  
"Are you sure about that, Catherine? Really sure...? I mean, I'm not Folken of Fanelia anymore. I can't...be anything but a sorcerer really. Is that what you want?" He glanced toward her, curious to see what her answer would be.  
  
"Yes, Folken. I mean, I'm sure...that no one else is going to make me feel the same way you make me feel. There's something about you, like...I'm certain...positive, that you're the one for me. The only one in the whole world of Gaea."  
  
"Then...there's something I must show you," Folken pushed himself off the opposite side of the bed and up to his feet.  
  
"Hm? What's that...? Ooo, is it another surprise...?" She grinned brightly.  
  
"I suppose you could say that..." The fifteen year old nodded, and then slowly removed his shirt, allowing it to drop to the floor.  
  
Eyeing the shed clothing, Catherine's jaw dropped. She appeared quite nervous as she looked back up at him, "W-what...are you doing, F-Folken...?"  
  
"I can't show you what I want to by keeping my shirt on. There's something about me...and my family that's far different from what you would expect. And I'm not talking about the claw I have...or any other visible physical mark on my skin. It's the blood inside of me, and the...part hidden inside of me..."  
  
"I don't understand..." Catherine furrowed her brows in confusion.   
  
"Here, maybe just...showing you would be best..."  
  
Folken lowered his head, keeping his eyes closed as he concentrated. It would require quite a bit of concentration since he hadn't done so in a while. Shoulder blades pressed together, and he winced some feeling his bone structure shift and open up on the inside to provide room for what was about to break free. Feather by feather, a cloud of snowy white exploded from the sorcerer's back. He stumbled back somewhat at the sudden weight, but managed to regain himself. The quills lowered themselves, stretching out in front of his body and enveloping his torso as he looked toward the awed Catherine.  
  
"This is what I am...what I truly am. My mother was a full-blooded Draconian woman, and that makes me half. These white wings are proof of that..."  
  
"A...dr-draconian..." Her lips parted to let the first words of her own break the silence. "They're...they're...the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Can I touch the feathers...?"  
  
Folken raised his brows at the odd request before he slowly nodded. Catherine scooted forward, and slipped one hand through the cloak's center. Her fingertips moved over the soft edges of those pinions, racing over them slightly. It caused a shiver to run down Folken's spine as he wasn't used to this sort of caressing. It didn't feel all that bad to have someone else touch them, mainly just unusual. Her hand grew a bit more bold, and buried itself in the cushy depths. Those wings shifted involuntarily, stretching out slightly before him, and Folken closed his eyes at her wandering digits. The sensation was enjoyable, he imagined it would be the same feeling an animal (mostly a cat) had when they were pet. Just such intense feelings, though Folken blinked open those eyes finally. Maybe it wasn't a wise idea to keep doing this, and so, he swiftly moved the wings away from her...and retracted them back into his body.  
  
"Folken...?" Catherine raised her brows, dropping her hand against her side.  
  
"I...um...I think that's enough. I mean, it hurts to keep them out that long," Folken lied.  
  
It was a harmless lie, though. Catherine had no way of knowing the truth about his wings. So, the youth motioned toward the bed quietly, suggesting that they rest rather than stay up any longer. The girl understood, and nodded slowly to the silent question. Both of them made their way to opposite sides of the bed, and climbed beneath the covers. Catherine snuggled up against Folken, and he kept one arm around her.  
  
"Goodnight, Folken..."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
One day of their newfound relationship was now over, which would bring only one more to follow. Folken wondered if it would get easier over time, or if it would always be that awkward at moments. Relationships, now that was something he didn't know. He had all this knowledge of life and machines...but that still didn't help him out in this situation. But, to live in the moment...the moment that was then, Folken closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, ready to embrace the new day and whatever would come along with it.  
  
  



	11. Just a Little Further

**Author Notes:** Ergh...sorry about not working on this for a long time and such. XD anyone who was waiting for updates must be very mad at me...or probably convinced that I abandoned the story which wasn't true...it's just for a while I couldn't come up with any ideas for this story. And finally, I got to typing...and it resulted in this chapter. ^__^;. Only two more chapters until the end...hopefully I can finish it soon. Then I'll have...TWO works that are completely done. Won't that be amazing...? XD Krissy-chan's bad. But, I hope you enjoy...fluff alert. ;x. Plus, this chapter contains um...PG-13 rated lime. x__x or at least I tried to make it PG-13...my first attempt at a lime-scene...oi I've done full out lemons, but not used to limey stuff. I hope I did okay.

* * *

The weeks passed on, drifting steadily through moons as they had a tendency to do. And in that time, Folken and Catherine grew stronger as a couple. Folken did find it to be a bit awkward for quite some time...but eventually he found a way...somehow or another to fit into it. It was a lot like that sorcerer's cloak that adorned his body. At first, it simply felt far too binding and uncomfortable, but eventually he became used to it and even welcomed the feel of everything about it. But, going back to the original point...during this passage of time, Folken had kept it a secret about Catherine's recovery. She was doing well, and up and about like normal. They stayed up late and talked, and woke up early...and well...talked some more. But, as far as the other Madoushi were concerned, his project was still ill.

At the current moment, they sat together, looking out toward the sunrise. Folken's excuse was simply that Catherine needed fresh air...were anyone to ask. But, no one really had questions around there. Unless they were nosy like Jack. The brunet settled her head against his good shoulder, staring off into the horizon with a serene smile, and as the sorcerer himself glanced over at her...the expression seemed to lift a smile into his own lips. Never in his life in Fanelia...had he met anyone with so much spirit...so much life. She almost reminded him of Van in a way. Just because of her youthful nature, and adoration in him...not for anything more complex than that. Folken glanced off wistfully again. He missed his little brother. There was no denying that.

"What're you thinking about?" The project tilted her head on up toward him, letting those topaz spheres rest on his face.

Folken quirked a brow and glanced down at her, "Oh...nothing."

"Now, Folken, don't get all closed off on me again..." She pouted somewhat.

"Heh...really, though. It's nothing...not important."

"Well, if it's so _not important_, then why don't you tell me, hmm?"

"You really do know how to push don't you?"

"It's my specialty!" Catherine puffed out her chest proudly.

"Oh, some specialty that is...pushing people into telling you their deepest darkest secret. Maybe you could be a spy for Zaibach, then..." He chuckled.

"Hey, I probably could be. No one would suspect me...and I'd work side-by-side with you a whole lot which just makes the job description way more appealing."

"Oh, does it?"

"Hey! I know what you're doing..."

He smirked, "Do you?"

"Yeah! You're trying to avoid that question...don't think I'm not onto you, Folken Fanel."

"Folken _Strategos_. Catherine, I told you not to call me Folken Fanel in public."

"And just why not? It's your name...and it sounds much better than this 'Strategos' thing that you're going by."

"Because...I'm not that person anymore..."

"Folken..." She sighed heavily, and watched him. He always did this. Whenever she brought up anything about his past, he went off saying how that person he once was died years ago. She didn't know what to do to help him, or even...if he wanted her to help him.

"Anyway...you wanna know what I was thinking? I was wondering about Van...I just wish I knew if he was okay."

"I'm sure you could find out if you really wanted to."

"How's that?"

"Well...your wings for instance. They could take you there and you could check on him all you want."

"No...I...I couldn't risk it. If Van were to see me...he'd have all these questions...it's just...it's just better this way. It's better that he thinks I'm dead..." Folken brought the metallic arm through the sorcerer's cape, studying it in silence. His little brother couldn't see what a monster he had become in the name of Zaibach.

"But if you miss him enough...like I miss my family..." She brought her hand out slowly, laying it atop the cold steel surface of that hand. "If you miss him enough, you shouldn't care about those things. If you're not happy here...if you want to see how Van's doing...nothing should stop you from doing so. I mean, if I had wings...do you know how fast I'd be out of here?"

"And leave me behind...?" He glanced toward her with a faint smile.

"Well, no. I'd kidnap you!" She grinned.

"Just like you were kidnapped..." He sighed and looked away shamefully. "Catherine, no matter how you look at it...I'm the bad guy. I'm just supposed to be your caretaker. I wasn't supposed to--"

"Fall in love? And why not? You're human too! Well...Draconian...but that's pretty close to human in my book. Plus, you're half human...so that's what matters. I...I have mixed emotions about everything. On one hand, if I was never taken...I could still be with my family and friends. But, if I was back there...I never would have met you. And you're the one I want to be with always..."

"You could probably do a whole lot better than me..."

"Nope...because you're my Prince Charming. And you can't do any better than a Prince Charming, you know? Haven't you ever read any fairy tales before?" She giggled somewhat.

"Not the girlie kind..." Folken snickered, looking over toward her. "Come on...we should probably head back to our room..."

"Ooo...it's 'our' room, now? Folken, you're growing closer and closer to me by the day..."

He blinked, and then flushed in embarrassment, "Well, you've just been sharing it with me for so long that it feels only right to call it 'our room' now. Come on...let's get some breakfast..."

"Nuh uh. I want to stay out here just a little bit more. The sun isn't _completely_ over the mountains yet. And I wanted to watch the sunrise with you...which means fully and completely."

"You're impossible..." He sighed in defeat.

"I know. But, that's why you love me..." She grinned, plopping her head back against his shoulder.

The two sank into silence for a moment, watching the splash of golden orange that hit the sky as the sun slowly peeked it's way a bit further over the mountains in the distance. It was quite an eye-catching sight, and truly beautiful. The way the sun hit the land...the way it captured in the clouds...the way it seemed to make Catherine's crystalline blue eyes sparkle with each passing moment. Folken glanced around himself slowly, before he brought his good hand forward, using it to turn her face in his direction. Afterward, he stole a kiss on those lips. It was a short one, but it meant a lot since he was doing it out in public. They could have been caught by any number of people. As a matter of fact, they were caught. The clearing of a throat behind them forced the couple to tear apart with guilt-ridden expressions. Although, the only person who stood there was Jack, who wore a great big grin on his face.

"Ah ha! I knew it! The happy couple is finally a couple! Way to go, stud!" Jack swiftly nudged Folken in the side.

The sorcerer blinked, and sighed somewhat, "How long were you there, Jack?"

"The whole time! I was just waiting for the right moment to come out and show myself..." The astronomer smirked, and then turned his gaze to Catherine. "Good morning, Miss Fern. My...you do look lovely by morning light..."

She blushed, "Thank you, Jack..."

"All right, all right. Go study some stars or something..." Folken tried to usher him along, furrowing his brows.

"Is that any way to treat your best friend and biggest fan in the whole wide world of Gaea?" Jack stumbled along with the shoving, catching his feet on the ground and holding his position firmly.

"You're not my best friend...you're just annoying..." The prince replied.

"Hoh? Issat so? I'd say I'm your only friend...so that does make me the best one you got, right?"

"He does have a point, Folken..." Catherine chimed in, folding her arms over her chest.

"Bah...Catherine's my best friend," Folken slinked an arm around her protectively with a smile.

"Folken..." Jack's eyes widened. "I think there's something wrong with you. Did you catch Catherine's fever...or is that actually...a..._smile_ on your face?"

"I know...it's amazing, isn't it?" The girl winked, looking toward her current love interest.

"Gods, you two are horrible. I can't even show any emotion around you without you making some sort of big deal about it..."

"Well, yeah. It _is_ a big deal. This is _you_ we're talking about. Y'know...Junior Perfect Sorcerer...voted most likely to lose all care in everything within the first couple of weeks you were here."

"Jack, do me a favor and shut up..."

"Oh, Folken...don't be such a grouch..." Catherine grinned, nudging him with her shoulder. "Well, it really was lovely seeing you, Jack. Folken and I should be getting back to our room."

"Ah shucks...I see when I'm not wanted..." The astronomer swiped away a fake tear. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone...for now. Bye!"

"Bye!" She waved after him with a smile.

"And good riddance..." Folken mumbled.

"Well...let's go back now and get something to eat! I'm starving!"

***

Breakfast went from lunch...and then finally to dinner. The couple had enjoyed themselves the entire day, talking and talking about the future or what things would be like for them, or their prospect of what things would be like for them. Catherine swirled around some of the noodles on her fork, and then brought that forward into the sorcerer's mouth. He gave her a look of hesitation, before he finally opened his mouth to take in the food. This caused her to smile brightly, and then she brought some up to her own mouth, enjoying each bite. The higher-ups there certainly did get better meals than what was fed to the prisoners.

Folken finished off all he wanted on his plate, and then gave the rest to Catherine, who's hunger never ceased to amaze him...and she took it gratefully. Pretty soon all the contents were gone, not even a speck of sauce blemished the plate and she stacked them atop each other, setting them on the stand beside the bed to be removed later. He watched her with a smile, and then a single brow raised as Catherine dragged her legs up onto the mattress. She got up into a crouched position, before she sprang forward to pounce him off the side, a devilish grin on her lips.

They both toppled to the floor, and the fifteen year old winced slightly, before he laughed, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know...I'm feeling...hm...playful. Wanna wrestle...?" She grinned, entangling digits within his own, and attempting to twist both arms (yes the metal one included) in awkward positions that they just didn't want to go in.

"Um..." He blinked. "Not in particularly. First of all, I think you would be at a high disadvantage when I have a metal arm."

"Well, I know you wouldn't hurt me. And you'd know I want to win...so you'd just let me..." She smiled as though what she just said made all the sense in the world. Afterward, she leaned in to let those lips touch his own.

Folken closed his eyes slowly, returning that kiss as one hand moved into her soft hair. It felt so nice against his touch, he almost wished both hands could have the sensation. But, the other just couldn't feel her skin the same way his good one could. Their lips touched even deeper than before, heads tilting into each other as mouths parted passionately. He took the initiative, bringing the tip of his tongue to lightly grace her own, and then withdrew it a bit timidly. Her body weight seemed to leave her, and she pressed it all against him as she returned the kiss. Afterward, both parted, gasping for air...then Catherine looked to him with a serious expression.

"Folken, I...I want...to be with you..." She nipped on her lower lip, trying to decide if that was the best choice of words.

A rather surprised expression crossed his features as he looked toward her, "Are...you...sure, Catherine?"

"Y-yes, Folken. Very sure..." She reached up slowly, undoing the blouse part of her skirt/shirt ensemble, and let that fall free from her upper half, before she pulled him atop her, whispering against his lips. "Make love to me, Folken..."

He didn't respond with words, merely actions as those lips came against hers again...with something new. A consuming passion that had been buried there so long, underlying overwhelming desires that were only now surfacing. Every article of clothing that parted from their bodies exposed the more flesh, beautiful flesh that fit so well together, and this was done artfully. They loved each other, they didn't need marriage for such an act. Each person's want and need was felt by the other, and would soon be requited by the actions that were to come.

An explosion of concealing white burst free from Folken's back, and descended down over them to cover both exposed forms in a blanket of pinions. Soft and sweet...each kiss brought them closer to desire until eventually, they were one with each other. Two bodies that had been molded together in the heat of an all consuming flame that was burning between them. Nothing could tear them apart...not now...not ever. They were as one...together finally in a way that could only be shared by them. Part of his body would always be hers, and part of her body would always be his...

Hidden behind the mask of feathers, both succumbed to the pleasure that had built up between them...beautiful pleasure that would never be dulled or forgotten. A pleasure that was theirs...for the first time in their lives, and would always be buried there...for all eternity.


	12. Being Set Free

**Author's Notes:** x__x ugh, this story sucks. Rofl, but I want to finish it...! I'm going to finish it! \ One chapter more...yup, yup. I know I can do it! ^__^;. Enjoy...if you're into this sort of thing.

* * *

There never was anything more enjoyable than awakening in each other's arms after an intense experience such as that. Folken, who was normally on the clock when it came to waking up at dawn, wound up sleeping in fairly late that morning with Catherine nestled close to his chest. The two were covered, head to toe with feathers, though neither seemed to mind very much. They hadn't bothered to pull on their clothing, simply fell asleep contentedly next to each other. It just somehow felt right...that after being one with each other, that they slept near each other nude. It seemed to make it...even more beautiful than it was.

So, for the first time since he had even met Catherine, she was the first to stir awake. Lashes of rich onyx raised slowly, allowing those eyes to focus on the room with nothing short of serenity. She snuggled a bit closer to the body next to her, smiling somewhat. Threads of sepia silk wove their way over her shoulders to nearly mask the upper-half of her body and she reached along his chest, scooping up a stray feather. Keeping it pinched between her fingertips, she observed the frays. A wry grin crossed her lips, and she turned it upside down, bringing it along the dips and curves in Folken's chest.

He shifted slightly at first, bringing his good hand down to scratch at the area, which must have been on instinct alone, after all, his subconscious probably learned very quickly that using his metal arm wouldn't be good on his own skin. She smirked, and then continued...bringing the edge over where she could only guess he was the most ticklish. Finally, after not being able to take it any longer, Folken opened his eyes...and they settle on her. A silver-blue brow raised upward in confusion.

"What are you doing...?"

"Waking you, silly. It worked, didn't it?"

"I guess it did..." He groaned somewhat, propping himself up on his metal arm.

"Just where do you think you're going?" She furrowed her brows, and then brought her hands around him in protest.

"No where. I'm just stretching...I'm kinda sore..."

"So...you aren't going to leave me all alone today, are you?"

"No...I never leave you all alone..."

She smiled, "Good. I really enjoyed what we did last night...I think everything was so perfect and wonderful..."

"Hm...I'm glad too. You are truly beautiful, Catherine. There's no one I would want to share that part of myself with other than you..." Folken smiled somewhat, and then sighed. He wasn't too good at saying things that were so...loving. Though it only seemed right. And so, he followed it up with. "I love you, Catherine."

Catherine grinned, her eyes sparkling some with happy tears, "I love you too, Folken."

"So, you just want to...lay here for the rest of the day?"

"Mmmhmm...we can let the day go by without us. I just want to be here with you..."

"I suppose the labs don't need a report for the day..." He smiled somewhat, and then deposited his good arm behind his head. "And if they come to me today...I'll just pretend I've taken ill..."

"Yep! And that you caught it from me..." She giggled. "Since I've been sick for weeks now. It must be a very contagious sickness..."

"Yeah...leaves you bedridden for weeks! Heh, you might never recover from it..." He snickered somewhat.

"Uh huh! Uh huh! And that just means more Catherine and Folken time..." She snuggled up against him, sighing contentedly.

"Mmhmm..." He glanced toward her slowly, and then brought his good hand up to smooth through her hair.

Catherine truly changed him...in ways that he wasn't even sure he could be changed. She made him feel alive again, made things feel so wonderful all over again. If only he had her before he first arrived in Zaibach. She didn't deserve such a life...the life that this place made her have. It was in that moment that Folken began to think of something, although one shred of him still didn't wish to abandon the ideal fate that this place was working toward. He wanted to set her free...free from this horrible life. But, he needed more time to think of whether or not that was the wisest decision. Of course, he could...set her free temporarily.

A smile crossed Folken's lips, "Catherine, what do you say we go out later tonight? I can let you see your family...by use of my wings."

She blinked in surprise, glancing toward him quickly, "R-really...?"

He nodded with a smirk, "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it..."

"Folken...!" Her arms were flung around his body tightly, and tears of happiness crept down her cheeks. "Of course...of course I really want to see them..that would be so wonderful!"

"Then we'll do it tonight...when almost everyone here is asleep..."

"All right!" Catherine's features softened. "Folken, I love you so much..."

***

Just as the two had said, they met out near the balcony at the early hours of the morning (or later hours of the evening dependent upon how one looked at it). Once certain that the coast was clear, Folken moved behind Catherine, and brought his arms around her waist. She blinked nervously, glancing toward the sky...and then back toward him.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

Folken chuckled, "I'll keep a firm hold of you, I swear. So, I won't drop you. However, my wings might not be able to keep hold of all the weight..."

She gulped, "R-really...?"

"You should see your face!" He laughed, placing a kiss on the side of her head. "Trust me...you'll be safe."

"Oh...how do you know that?" She peered at him suspiciously. "Did you happen to go carrying around _other_ girls through the air...?"

"Oh yeah. All the time. You know I had so many girlfriends..." Those eyes rolled as he stated that sarcastically.

"Well, you know you're worthy of having that many girlfriends. You're just so darn handsome..." Catherine winked. 

He flushed slightly, "If you say so...let's just leave before we get caught here."

"Fine, fine...whatever you say..." She smirked somewhat, and then drew in a deep breath. "You better not drop me."

"I won't!" Folken snickered. "Or at least I'll _try_ not to."

"Folken...!"

"Okay, okay...I promise not to drop you..."

She smiled and nodded, moving toward the rail. Folken's arms slipped around her frail waist, and sucked in a deep breath. He was about to release his wings, until a sudden noise sounded from behind them. Quickly, the two snapped apart from each other, glancing off in that direction. Panic swept Catherine's features, and she swiftly ducked behind Folken's protection, clutching onto his arm desperately. The sorcerer looked back at her, before his gaze locked itself on the shadows. They remained in deafening silence, watching for the smallest flicker of human life around themselves. However, soon afterward, a simple mouse scurried across the floor. Catherine gasped, bringing a hand up to her lips, and Folken furrowed his brows, shushing her by placing a hand over her mouth.

"Looks like one of the lab rats got loose..." He whispered, before he turned back toward her. "But, we better not take our chances in waiting any longer."

She nodded sheepishly, closing her eyes somewhat. The anticipation and fear rushed through her body rapidly. Folken held her tightly, puffing out his chest. The explosion of wings tore directly through the fabric of his teal tank top, after all, he couldn't wear his sorcerer cloak to fly. He gave them an experienced flap, before he took off into the air. Catherine released an involuntary cry, clenching her eyes shut and tensing her form up against his strong embrace. The drop would be so far...if he dropped her...it would be such a long way down.

The wind welcomed them, however. Kissing the two travelers with ghosts of their touch, slipping beneath Folken's wings and helping to ease how much effort he had to put into this. Feathers gracefully fluttered behind them, marking their trail, though they wouldn't get lost. Eventually, the two became a blur against the deep, black sky. And on the Vione, the shadows shifted slightly...a lone figure emerging from them with a cage in hand. The cloaked male stooped down, collecting the rodent once again and sealing away the door as he moved toward the rail.

As the Mystic Moon's light embraced him, pulling up the curtain of darkness, it showed that this was the Zaibach astronomer...Jack. He reached forward, plucking up one of those feathers and idly twirling it around in his fingers. A soft sigh escaped his lips.

"I sure hope you come to your senses and never come back, kid...if you do that, then things won't be so rough on ya..." The mustache seemed to sag a bit as those lips pinched into a frown. "Because...I certainly don't want to do what I was ordered to do..."

Slowly, he let the pinion drift from his clutch with the oncoming breeze, and he watched as it was swallowed up into oblivion.


	13. Devoid of Emotion

Using Catherine's direction, Folken lowered them both outside the window of a rather large manor in Basram. When she was out of his arms, the girl rushed forward swiftly, moving toward the glass and peeking inside. The half-draconian slowly stepped behind her, glancing in as well, but his attention mostly focused on her. Her crystalline eyes were filled with tears as she placed a palm against the glass, watching the figures inside. A rather corpulent male, who could only have been her father was seated at a table, scratching his forehead with a solemn expression. To his left, a woman placed her hand on his shoulder...and on the floor a young boy with puffy blond hair played with a few 'melef toys. He must have been Van's age at the very least.

She wrung her hands nervously, watching the three's silent act before her. Catherine wished she could hear what it was that they were saying. But, she didn't want to draw any attention to them. The important thing was that they were all right. Though, it would be a lie to say that a part of her didn't long to just go in there and spend some time with her family. A shaky hand reached over to squeeze at Folken's good one, and she closed her eyes tightly, biting down on her lower lip.

"I suppose I should be happy that they're okay..." Catherine began quietly. "Though, I just want to be able to talk to them again...to have them hold onto me..."

Folken glanced toward her, nodding in understanding as he brought his arms around the girl's form, "Do...you want to just live here? If I let you go...?"

"I..." She lowered her gaze. "I don't want to be without you."

"What if...we both left?"

"H-huh?" The 'project' glanced toward him in disbelief.

He merely smiled in return, "If you gave me the rest of the night to pack my things, then we could be gone by tomorrow morning."

"Do you...really mean that? I'd be able to go back home...and..._and_ have you...?" She couldn't believe what he was telling her. It seemed too good to be true.

"I would leave Zaibach for you, Catherine. I would do anything for you..."

She beamed, and then tossed her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly. Her eyes closed silently, and she drew back afterward, "Thank you...so much."

"Here...why don't you write them a note and let them know you're coming, huh?" Folken fished within the pockets of those slacks and withdrew a folded piece of parchment and a portable writing device that they had made in Zaibach.

Catherine blinked, taking both items and scrutinizing the strange invention, "What is this...?"

"Something Emperor Dornkirk came up with as an idea to make things easier. It's called a pen, I believe. That's what he referred to it as..."

She nodded with a slight shrug, and then kneeled down, scribbling a few things onto the parchment excitedly...things about returning, and looking forward to seeing them again. Afterward, she mentioned how she was in good hands, and she would be returning with her current boyfriend. Finally, her name was signed to it...and she folded it once more, approaching the door. She looked back at him slowly, and then forced a smile.

"I'm gonna knock...and then I want you to take me away before they open, okay?"

"All right..." Those wings once again slipped from his back, and he prepared to do just as she wanted.

Catherine reached forward swiftly, tapping a knuckle against the door. At the same time she was lifted, she dropped the note onto the doorstep, and both moved into the distance. Brown strands whipped around in her face at the wind's touch, and then she brought her fingers up to push them away. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw her father open the door, and naturally find the letter. Though, it was too far away to see his reaction to it. Her brows drew together, and she glanced over the ground slowly, lifting her gaze toward Folken at that point.

"Are we going to head to the Vione...?"

"I want to make a small stop first..."

"Huh?"

"You'll see. Just a little one on the way back."

"...Okay."

And so, they both fell silent, watching the ground beneath them from their height. Things seemed to become greener as the canvas of treetops could be seen in the moons' light. Folken lowered them carefully, ducking behind a few trees until they came up on a country. After some time, Catherine came to the realization that this was Fanelia. Folken stepped closer to the blue-roofed castle, but not quite coming out of hiding from the shadows and trunks. His eyes darted around...until he spotted what he was searching for. Sure enough, his little brother was outside, having snuck out of the house late with Merle. The two children were running around, catching fireflies, giggling all the while. They were so happy that it brought a smile to Folken's lips. Soon, he would be able to make up for all that lost time with Van again.

Catherine blinked, coming up at his side and peeking over his shoulder. Suddenly a smile lit up her features. She knew exactly who it was. The youngest prince of Fanelia. Folken's little brother. It was a piece of his past...a piece of him. She felt a bit warm inside when she thought about it all. Pretty soon, they would have the perfect life. She would get to meet this little part of Folken. She grinned, bringing one hand against the living arm of Folken's before she dropped her head against his shoulder.

Van chased Merle around, pawing at the incandescences as they drifted around. Both pretty much had the same reaction until Van leapt forward, tackling the cat girl to the ground. They tumbled around with merry giggles, until they suddenly separated. The young prince quickly pushed up to his feet, blinking around himself. Merle stood as well, tilting her head in confusion.

"Lord Van...? Lord Van...what is it...?"

"I thought I heard something..."

Folken held his breath, remaining absolutely still.

One of the girl's ears twitched, but she shook her head, "I didn't. And I have much better hearing than you!"

"Then...I...feel something."

"H-huh?"

"Yeah...something...familiar..."

"Lord Van...?" Merle moved up to his side, swishing her tail somewhat. Truthfully, the child was starting to get scared...they were already out late enough, and now Van was just acting strange.

Van's brows furrowed somewhat, and he squinted off into the darkness...his gaze landing directly on where Folken would be. Of course, the night held the elder prince firmly from view, however, his eyes met the younger's bay-hued ones, and a smile crossed his lips. No matter how old or how big he had gotten, Van still held a child-like innocence about his eyes. Folken assumed he always would. It was Van's nature to be gentle and caring, youthful and good. He longed to move out of the shadows right then and pull him into his arms, but he was simply too pinned by awe to do anything about it. There would be tomorrow...tomorrow, he could explain everything to his little brother. For now, he would only remain out of his life for one more night.

The raven-haired prince shook his head with a sigh, glancing back toward Merle, "I...I guess it was nothing..."

"O-okay. Then, maybe we should get back in, Lord Van. Lord Balgus might be around here...we don't want to get caught out this late..." Merle gave a little urging tug to his arm.

"Y-yeah...you're right..." Van absent-mindedly stumbled along, still glancing into the folds of darkness.

"Van..." Folken whispered quietly as he watched him go, and then he looked back toward Catherine. "We should go back now..."

She nodded slightly, offering him a smile, "He's really cute..."

The sorcerer smirked and nodded, watching Van one last time, before he moved back around Catherine, sprouting his wings and lifting her into the air. The two ascended into the sky, quickly disappearing, and one frayed pinion came fluttering down in front of the two children. Van paused in his tracks, bending down to scoop it up. Observing it carefully in a tiny hand, his gaze immediately snapped up toward the dual moons.

Whispering out with a quivering voice, Van's brows drew together, "B-brother...?"

Catherine and Folken made it to the Vione with no problems, and they landed in the hangar. At that point, the fifteen year old sealed his wings away for the night, feeling a great sense of relief that they were buried for now. It was becoming a bit tiresome to keep them out so much. But, at the moment, he swiftly brought one hand forward, taking the girl's arm and walking her down the hall. They remained silent, more due to having to be in order to not draw attention to themselves than because they didn't have anything to say. If Catherine was allowed to, she would have went on and on about how wonderful it was of Folken to take her out to see her family, and how great it would be to go back to them.

He stopped short, bringing her somewhere that they hadn't been in a while. The girl blinked, glancing toward the sign that read in brilliant, bold letters 'Authorized Personnel Only.' Her eyes widened and she snapped her gaze toward Folken quickly, eyeing him in disbelief. However, the sorcerer offered her a reassuring smile.

"I think the best way to avoid suspicion is for you to sleep in your cage tonight. I'll be able to sneak you out easier that way as well..."

Catherine frowned slightly, "You mean I have to spend the night away from you...?"

He laughed, "You act like it'll be forever. We'll be together after this for a long time to come."

"But I don't like being away from you for even a moment. Especially in here..." She sighed, but then her features brightened. "But, I believe in you, Folken! And that we'll be together soon before long enough. I can't wait to introduce you to my family..."

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself there..." He blushed slightly in embarrassment. Then one hand moved forward, tapping the code into the door. With that hideous buzz, it slid open, revealing all of the others who were still trapped in their cages. "It's only one night..."

Catherine nodded silently, looking around the others with a sympathetic expression. They were all knocked out with their nightly sedative, so they didn't even notice she had returned. However, she stepped willingly into the place, clasping her hands in front of herself as she came to a halt before the cage. Folken reached within his pocket, pulling a key ring out. The metallic digits sifted through them, before he found the right one and unlocked the cell. She turned toward him slowly, bringing her lips against his own. The kiss was quickly returned, and he drew her closer. Tomorrow for sure...they would be together.

Afterward, she drew back, climbing into the cage. Her eyes lifted toward him, and she watched as he closed her in, sealing it in place. A hand reached through the slotted bars, meeting up with his living hand, "Thank you...so much for tonight."

"You're welcome. You'll have many more nights like this. I promise you..." He lowered his head, placing lips against her knuckles. "Goodnight, Catherine."

"Goodnight, Folken..." She smiled brightly, scooting back toward the blanket and curling up on it.

He looked after her one final time, before he walked out. Just as Folken left, he happened to bump straight into someone. The red eyes lifted immediately, landing on Jack's form that had fallen onto his behind. His eyes widened, before he released a small laugh.

"Jack, sorry...I didn't know you were lurking around..." A hand was extended to help.

The astronomer rolled his eyes, taking it, "Your head was too far up in the clouds to realize anything. Why'd you put her back in the cell anyway...?"

"Oh...well...she's fine. And...er...I guess I thought it was the best way to avoid the sorcerer's suspicion."

"What are you talking about...?" He arched a brow. "You're not making any sense, kid."

"Hm...I guess I can tell you because I trust you, Jack. I'm taking Catherine out of here tomorrow. And I'm leaving Zaibach in the process. We're going to live a normal life...just me and her..."

"Really? Heh...so ya finally came to your senses and realized you loved her enough to get the hell out of this place. Good for you."

"Yeah...maybe you could help create a distraction when we leave tomorrow..."

"I'd do anything to help out true love, you know. I was routing for you guys all along."

"I know. Sorry I gave you such a hard time..."

"Eh, well...kids always do, right? You gotta be stupid and not listen to your elders..." Jack chuckled, shaking his head. "You should just get a good night rest. I'll meet up with you guys in the morning and see you off..."

"Thanks..." Folken paused, before he awkwardly pulled him into a hug, patting his back firmly and then moving off. "See you then, Jack!"

"Yeah...see ya..." The astronomer glanced after Folken, and then sighed heavily. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him after all he had been through...

***

Folken had a hard time getting to sleep that night, but managed to do so for a few hours or so. Rest was not important. What was...was getting Catherine out of there. And, so the time finally came to do so. He got dressed as normal, and then headed down that hall as fast as he could...moving toward the containment room. However, he was met by Jack. The man wore a solemn expression...which was almost abnormal compared to his regular cheerfulness. He arched a brow, but then forced a smile, making his way toward the room.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you..." Jack spared a glance toward him.

Folken blinked in question, "Why...?" Then the color drained from his face, and he swiftly pushed past him, opening the door.

Just as he feared, Catherine was missing from her cage. His eyes widened, and only dread filled his form. Footsteps came up behind him, and Jack placed a hand on his shoulder, "Folken..."

"Where...is she, Jack?" That was stated breathlessly out of fear alone, before he whipped around, grasping the center of the other's sorcerer cloak. "Where is she?!"

The Zaibach astronomer lowered his head somewhat in silence, before he spoke up, "She's gone..."

"W-what...?" He felt his eyes burning slightly with tears, and those tears were what urged Jack to continue.

"The main Madoushi took her away this morning. They went to experiment on her like they had wanted to before. However, it backfired...Catherine's--"

"NO!" Folken shook his head quickly, blinking back scattered droplets of saline. Slowly, he released him, feeling as though his heart was pounding in his head. "No...it's...not true. You're lying!"

The sad expression Jack gave Folken showed him without a shadow of a doubt that he was telling the truth. Folken's knees buckled, and then gave out beneath him...and for the first time since he was a child, he cried...crying continuously. This couldn't be happening...they were going to be together. How could the sorcerers have known?! The steel claw came up to his opposite arm, squeezing it tightly...nearly to a point where it crushed his bones in there.

"How...? Why...?" The young sorcerer shook his head, blinking up dazedly at Jack. "We were supposed to be happy. We were supposed to go off together...and live happily...how...could this have...? WHY?!"

"It...was...because of me..."

"Huh?!" The tears stopped, and his gaze leveled on Jack demanding an explanation in silence.

"From the very first day you came here...I was to monitor your behavior. To watch over what you and Catherine did...and to report it back to the Madoushi. I had to tell them that you were leaving..."

Folken's eyes went wide, before they narrowed in rage and he lunged forward, pinning Jack against the wall, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

The astronomer connected roughly, the wind knocked from him. A few of the people who were still in the cells shrieked in fear. But, Jack looked back toward him, "I wouldn't mind if you did. I hate myself for stopping you guys from being together. But, the project...wasn't Catherine. The project...it was...you."

He blinked, lessening his grip just slightly and shaking his head, "What are you talking about?"

"They needed to mold you into what they wanted. This was to succeed in doing just that. You can't return home, Folken...they would reject you. Word of what Zaibach is doing has already spread."

The former Fanelian prince released his grip completely, letting Jack slide to the floor. Afterward, he walked out of the room. He had to stay here in Zaibach...if he did, then he could have an ideal future. No one else would have to suffer...everyone would be happy. No more people would have to lose the woman they loved. Folken glanced around at the fortress that imprisoned him, knowing far too well that he was going to be stuck here forever. Without Catherine...forever was meaningless. Now that she was gone...now that he would never have her again...he had no point in living himself.

From that day forward, any human feeling in Folken died...and he simply became devoid of emotion...as it was destined from the very start...


	14. Krissy-chan's Freetalk >^^

So...you actually read this all the way through, huh? I don't know why. This work disappointed me. But, I felt as though I had to finish it since it was started. And well, I did. It was more of an experiment fic for me than anything else...since I wanted to do something that only had very few characters in the plot itself. And well, there were three main characters...plus the minor roles that Van played. ^_^; I like Van...he's so adorable. Especially little kid Van.

Anyway, I know when you're reading this...you're probably thinking...oi. This must be one of those dumb self-insertion fics. No...it's not. I don't LIKE Folken. I just felt that he needed someone in his past to make him the way he is in the series beginning. Someone who changed him to a point where he didn't give a damn anymore. This was where Catherine created. Her name stemmed from the fact that I was listening to the Pippin soundtrack, and one of the characters in it is named Catherine. Her last name...Fern...well, I just came up with that because it sounded okay. So, she was a made-up character...as much as I mostly loathe OC fics, but I was a victim of writing a couple myself. 

Jack...well, to be completely honest I liked Jack. He was a fun-loving guy...who was modeled after this little half-a-minute show they have on PBS called Jack Horkheimer's Star Gazer. The man amuses me, really...so therefore I put a complete copy of him in my fic, though it's NOT him. :D Just sort of like an anime clone or something, rofl. Anyway, I did it for my own amusement.

Some of the scenes in this fic were cute...so I guess it wasn't all -that- bad. But, I don't blaim no one for really reviewing it any way, because it's not the sort of thing I would read. I don't even know what possessed me to start writing it or what not. And my ending was rushed, yes. But then again, that was just because I wanted to end it really. It probably could have been good, if I put more effort into writing it. And it's definitely one of my shorter fics. But at least it's done! ^_^; So now no one can claim I don't -eventually- finish my fics...no matter how horrid they turn out to be.

Well, despite my badmouthing of this work, if anyone enjoyed it, I'm glad. I'm glad that someone could enjoy this because like I mentioned before...it's kind of cute and corny at the same time. Plus, it adds to the Folken romance section that's often avoided. And yeah, that's really all I have to say about this... ^_^;.

And now time for the disclaimer. The characters Folken Fanel, Van Fanel, Merle, Dornkirk, and any other that might have been mentioned all belong to Escaflowne, Bandai, and any other company that has a copyright on them. The places Zaibach, Fanelia, and Basram ALSO belong to them. I claim to have no rights to anything Escaflowne related, and this is a non-profit fic done for amusement purposes only. Jack is based on Jack Horkeimer and therefore, not exactly my character. However, Catherine Fern is. You could use her with my permission, although I don't really see what else you could do with her...or why you would want to. At any rate, that does it for the author's notes. Thank you again for reading, even if this was one of my worst works.

Suteki Da Ne?
Elegant, isnt' it?

Futari te wo tori Aruke ta nara
If we could walk holding hands with one another 

Iki tai yo 
I want to go 

KIMI no machi Ie Ude no naka
To your town, into your arms

Sono mune 
The chest 

Karada azuke 
my lean my body, and 

Yoi ni magire
Using the night 

Yumemiru
to hide my dreams


End file.
